El juego de amor
by M-k Potter
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde que se vieron por última vez, dos años han pasado para fortalecer su amor y dos años pasaron para volverse ha ver mientras juegan el deporte que los mueve....... el Quidditch. HP/GW, RW/HG
1. Así comienza el juego…

**CAPITULO 1**

Así comienza el juego….

_-Hola amigos, nos encontramos en un nuevo campeonato nacional de quidditch, que para muchos uno de los campeonatos más esperados y más polémicos de todos los tiempos- _

_- tienes toda la razón-_

_- recordémosle a nuestros auditores que este campeonato se ha vuelto tan polémico estas últimas semanas ya que los Chudley Cannons han confirmado en la nómina que jugara hoy y el resto de la semana al famoso jugador Harry Potter, quien en estos últimos 2 años no ha tenido el mejor pasar en el juego-_

_- Es verdad, los seguidores de los Chudley Cannons no están muy contentos por la decisión del entrenador, pero que le vamos a ser, si siendo el mejor amigo de Ronnald Weasley y de la esposa de este, todos tenemos asegurados el puesto-_

_- J aja ja ja ja, pero eso no es lo que responde Weasley ante el descontento de la prensa y sobre todo de la hinchada-_

_- Que te parece si les recreamos a los que nos oyen en este momento la respuesta que dios el entrenador del años-_

_- Aquí va- _

_Flash Back_

_- Señor Weasley todos queremos saber porque Potter seguirá jugando como buscador si ha tenido tan malo desempeño estos últimos años-_

_-Para que quede claro y no me sigan preguntando el señor Potter seguirá jugando hasta que yo diga lo contrario, quien manda al equipo y lo dirige soy yo. Ha quien no le guste mala suerte. Además el señor Potter no sigue en el equipo por tenga una relación de amistad conmigo, eso queda fuera de la cancha, no somos nadie para juzgar al señor Potter cuando el por mucho tiempo le dio triunfos al equipo y ahora son quienes le están dando la espalda, Muchas gracias-_

_Fin Flash Back_

_-Bueno como ya todos escuchamos el señor Weasley no cambiara de parecer aunque las estadísticas digan lo contrario-_

_-Así es, esperemos que haya tomado una buena decisión y que los Chudley Cannons puedan ganar este campeonato que se lo arrebataron los Tutshill Tornados y que es señor Potter pueda demostrar que no solo es el amigo del entrenador para estar jugando en el equipo-_

_-Esperamos que sea así-_

- Ron quieres apagar eso por favor- decía un Harry muy enojado

- Si no es para tanto Harry, tu saber que tienes las condiciones para estar donde estas, todo lo que dicen es mentira porque no tienen otro tema de que hablar-

- Harry , Ron tiene toda razón no se como la gente puede ser tan mala agradecida si tu fuiste quien los llevo por 4 años seguidos a ganar el campeonato, por ti tienen lleno los estantes de trofeos- respondió Hermione recibiendo una furiosa mirada por parte de su marido- bueno sin contar todos los que mandaste junto si mi esposito bonitos, hermoso, que me quiere mucho mucho mucho-

- jajajajjajajajja, sálvate como puedas, jajajajaja- se reía Harry al ver la cara de Hermione tras recibir la mirada fulminante de Ron

- Siiiiiiiiiii, ahora te acuerdas de que yo también jugué por el equipo y que ayude a que tenga todos esos trofeos-

- Si me acuerdo pero quien es ahora el entrenador del año- decía Hermione

-Esta bien, no sigan peleando. Oye Ron, que eras lo que me ibas a contar ayer en la noche- Hablaba Harry mientras miraba el paisaje que se presentaba en la carretera a medida que avanzaba el auto que iba siendo conducido por Ron.

- A si eso, es que este año habrá algunos cambios en el campeonato nacional, no entiendo bien la razón del porque pero el asunto es que ahora habrá doble campeonato porque jugaran por primera vez los equipos de mujeres- Decía Ron mientras miraba a Harry por el espejo.

- En serio!!!!!!!-

- Si, pero a mi no me gusta la idea. Porque ellas tienen que tomar el control de todas las cosas que son de los hombres- Refunfuñaban Ron mientras miraba a Hermione que negaba con la cabeza pensando que su marido nunca iba a cambiar.

-Puede ser pero no me influye mucho- respondía Harry

-Pero no saben algo que yo se- contaba Hermione riéndose

- Y que es?- preguntaban los dos

- A que no adivinan quien jugara este año en el campeonato de Quidditch de las mujeres?- decía Hermione que no se aguantaba de la risa al ver las cara de sus dos amigos.

-No sabemos, pero dinos luego- decía Ron que a esta altura ya no daba más de la curiosidad de su esposa y estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

- No puede ser, dime que no es verdad Hermione, por favor dime que no puede ser- rogaba para adentro Harry que por un momento había dejado de mirar el paisaje para prestarle atención a Hermione

-Piensen….- respondía Hermione

-Ohhhhhh, no puede ser. Estamos hablando que mi pequeña hermana, esa enana que se derretía de amor por Harry jugara en el campeonato- hablaba Ron con cara de escéptico

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii, no saben lo emocionada que esta con la noticia. Vieron que desde hace un tiempo había empezado a ser mas regular en el equipo y el entrenador le ha dicho que está demostrando que es mejor que muchas de las que son titulares desde hace tiempo, entonces la semana pasada el entrenador la llamo después de terminar el entrenamiento y le dijo que después de haberlo pensado mucho había tomado la decisión de que ella fuera titular en el mundial- decía Hermione mientras miraba con soslayo a Harry quien no cambiaba la cara de asombro.

_Flash Back_

_Recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto… era la navidad de dos años atrás, estaban en la Madriguera donde desde la caída de Voldemor celebraban cada fiesta que había. Desde algunos meses que Ginny había postulado para jugar en el equipo de sus sueños las HolyHead Arpies, tras una fallida estadía en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de Aurores (mejor no recordar el incidente), esa navidad Gin, como solía decirle desde hace un tiempo, les conto que había sido elegida dentro de 200 postulantes como la nueva refuerzo del año de las HolyHead Arpies._

_-Familia, les tengo una noticia- hablaba una Ginny con una sonrisa de la que cualquiera se enamoraría de tan solo verla._

_-A ver hija cuéntanos luego- decía una Molly Weasley mientras comenzaba a repartir la comida de la cena de Noche Buena._

_-Si habla luego enana que no tenemos toda la noche para escucharte y ya tengo bastante hambre como para seguir esperando más- decía Ron mientras recibía una mirada fea por parte de Hermione y de Molly._

_-Gracias Ron, pero los que quiero contarles es que…. ME ACEPTARON EN LAS HOLYHEAD ARPIES-gritaba Ginny mirando expectantes a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa._

_Al principio todos había quedado plop ante tremenda revelación, los Weasley no se hicieron de esperar y todos corrieron a abrazar a su pequeña niñita, pero a Harry se le había acabado el mundo. Desde lo de Voldemor él y Ginny no había vuelto, seguían siendo excelentes amigos, confidentes, enamorados en silencio, ninguno demostraba que se amaban a escondidas pero sus ojos los delataban. Ninguno volvió a tener alguna relación seria, se guardaban para ellos, pero en el fondo Ginny sabia que Harry no iba a ceder por mas que le tirara indirectas. _

_Pero la pena de Harry no era porque Gin había sido elegida como refuerzo, al contraria están orgulloso que ella lograra su sueño por el cual habían pasado horas entrenando juntos en el patio de la Madriguera como si fueron los mejores amigos de mundo, sino fue la otra noticia que dio, tenia que irse fuera del país porque comenzaba un campeonato importante y eso significaba que por lo menos en 1 año no la podría ver. Al principio los Weasley no estuvieron muy contentos con la noticia pero al ver que Ginny estaba tan contenta y que estaba cumpliendo su sueño la dejaron partir. _

_Desde entonces que no la veía, no fue a despedirla, ni tampoco le escribía cartas como había prometido. Por lo que supo por parte de Hermione era que le estaba hiendo bien, que se estaba volviendo la favorita del entrenador y del público._

_Por su parte Harry comenzó a bajar en el rendimiento en el equipo y eso se estaba notando en cada juego que perdían. Todos le decían que la mala racha pasaría pero él sabia que la razón de su descenso estaba a 10 hora de donde el se encontraba._

_Fin flash Back_

-Harry, Harry, Harry…- gritaba Hermione

-Ah, si, perdón me estaban hablando- respondió Harry volviendo al mundo

-Amigo donde estabas, jajajajjaja, parecía que estabas en otro mundo jajajajjaj- se reía Ron al ver la cara de su amigo.

-No estaba en otro mundo Ron, solo estaba pensando en que será raro que el campeonato sea para los dos sexo- respondió Harry tratando de recobrar a la normalidad, sin darse cuenta que Hermione lo miraba sonriendo por saber que sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, este campeonato cambiaría la vida de muchas personas en especial de sus grandes amigos….


	2. Dos caminos, una sola habitación

**CAPITULO 2**

DOS CAMINOS… UNA SOLA HABITACION

_-Buenas tardes a todos nuestros auditores, estamos en una nueva emisión de programa de deporte más escuchado de todo el país-_

_-Así es Lee, y a nuestros público les contamos que hace poco arribo al estadio el jugador del año Harry Potter quien al parecer no estaba muy contento con lo que dijimos en el bloque anterior-_

_-Es verdad, pero lo interesante es que para los que no sepan aún este campeonato no va ha ser igual que los anteriores, por primera vez en la historia del mundo mágico estarán a la misma vez de campeonatos uno en que serán los hombres que gobiernen y otro en que las mujeres sean las que tomen el control-_

_-Y si es que queremos seguir hablando del jugador del año tenemos una noticia de último momento, hace unas horas se confirmo oficialmente la nomina de las jugadoras del equipo femenino las __HolyHead Arpies, e__ntre las cuales se encuentra ni mas ni menos Ginny Weasley la ex novia de Potter y hermana del entrenador de los Chudley Cannons Ronald Weasley –_

_-Jaajajaja esto solo le ocurre a Potter, parece que no le basta con tener una mala racha en el juego además tendrá que verse la cara con una ex novia que este último tiempo a estado tomando fuerza en el equipo que le dio la oportunidad de jugar hace dos años-_

_-Tienes toda la razón, pero siguiendo con otro temas……..-_

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny-

-Si, que pasa- respondía una joven de 24 años que estaba escuchando por la radio de su equipo de música mientras viajaban en el autobús que transportaba al equipo de las HolyHead Arpies, hacia el estadio donde se jugarían el torneo mundial.

-Es que quedaste como si estuvieras hipnotizada- respondían Jessica una joven que se había integrado junto con ella en la selección de prueba hace dos años y con quien había comenzado una buena amistad.

-Ahh eso, no me pasa nada estoy bien, es solo que me entere de algo por la radio que me dejo impactada- respondía Ginny todavía algo choqueada

-mmmm que será, no tendrá que ver con cierto jugador de Quidditch que juega en los Chudley Cannons entrenado por cierto pelirrojo que es hermano de cierta pelirroja que es la nueva estrella de las HolyHead Arpies- se reía Jessica mientras veía la cara se pocas amigas que ponía Ginny a medida que avanzaba con las palabras.

-No es por eso, es mas ni siquiera recuerdo de quien me hablas, imagínate que se me había olvidado que mi hermano tenía a los Chudley Cannons bajo su mando- hablaba Ginny quien trataba de disimular la sorpresa causada tras escuchar por radio que tendría que verle nuevamente la cara al único hombre que era dueño de su corazón

_Flash Back_

_-Harry, mírame, por favor- decía Ginny quien hacia poco había dado la noticia de que se iría fuera del país por un año a jugar por su equipo de los sueños. Se había percatado que después de dar la noticia Harry se había retirado rápidamente hacia el patio sin que ningún Weasley se diera cuenta; después de haberse desasido de los abrazos por parte de su familia, salió al patio con la escusa de tomar un poco de aire. _

_-No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te hayan seleccionado Gin en el equipo, hubieran perdido una gran jugadora de no haber sido así- respondió Harry quien había salido abruptamente de la Madriguera tras escuchar la notica. _

_-Gracias- dijo Ginny sin siquiera darse cuenta de su respuesta_

_-Y cuando partes, tienes que estar emocionada por que tu sueño al fin se esta cumpliendo- hablo Harry todavía dándole la espalda, ya que no tenia cara para mirarla a los ojos porque sabia que no aguantaría mucho sin antes ponerse a llorar de rabia por estarla perdiendo._

_-mmmm, se podría decir que lo estoy en parte pero por otra me da pena alejarme de la gente que quiero… mucho Harry- _

_- Te acostumbraras, créeme-_

_-Espero que sea si-_

_-mmmmm-_

_-Ginny, Harry entren luego o morirán de una tremenda pulmonía- gritaba Molly Weasley desde la puerta de la cocina_

_- Ya vamos mamá-_

_Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la Madriguera, pero sintió una mano que lo detuvo _

_-Harry puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que me escribirás aunque sea una vez a la semana- dijo Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas _

_- Te lo prometo- respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos, trasmitiéndole que de verdad estaba sufriendo por su partida, que no la quería dejar ir, que la amaba con locura pero era tan cobarde al conformarse con su amistad que era mas segura._

_Lo que vio en sus ojos Ginny nunca mas lo pudo olvidar, vio por primera vez miedo, miedo a perder su amor, miedo a perderla, miedo a dejar partir el sentido de vida._

_Esa fue la última que lo vio, después de entrar a casa se despidió diciendo que tenía una diligencia muy temprano en la mañana y que ya tenía algo de sueño. Eso fue la última vez que escucho su voz, esa fue la última vez que vio a su amor. _

_No fue a despedirla el día que partía rumbo a su nueva vida, nunca cumplió su promesa de escribirle. Solo supo por la prensa y por lo que le contaba Hermione en las cartas que Harry estaba en su peor momento como jugador, que ya no era el mismo de antes. _

_Mejor dicho ninguno desde eso momento volvió a ser el mismo de antes._

_Fin Flash Back_

000000000000000

-Por que la prensa tiene que ser tan hostigosa- reclamaba Harry mientras se dirigían junto a Ron y Hermione a buscar su habitación.

-Tranquilo amigo que cuando ganemos la copa del mundial no dejaran de acosarte por un buen tiempo- respondía Ron mirando de reojo a su esposa que desde que entraron al hotel había estado más callada que nunca, ni siquiera había alegado contra la prensa que los esperaba en la entrada.

-Herm pasa algo- pregunto Ron

-mmm, no, no pasa nada mi amor- respondió Hermione que había estado mas callada al recordar que estaban en el mismo hotel que Ginny le contado. No era que estuviera contenta de ver a su mejor amiga y cuñada, sino que le preocupaba la reacción que tendría Harry al verla. Sabia que ambos se amaban con locura pero a la vez se había echo tanto daño que no sabia que podía pasar si se llegaran a topar por algún pasillo.

-Bueno al parecer esta es mi habitación- dijo Harry a sus amigos

- La de nosotros esta en el otro piso- respondió Hermione viendo la numeración de las habitaciones.

-No vemos, acuérdate que a las 8 tenemos la cena de inauguración del campeonato, te vengo a busca o nos encontramos en el salón con todo el equipo- pregunto Ron

-Nos encontramos mejor abajo Ron- contesto Harry quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Adiós-

-Adiós- dijeron los dos esposos, antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo

000000000000000

-No encuentras que es genial el hotel donde nos hospedaremos- decía Jessica quien no paraba de mirar por cada rincón de su habitación

-Siiii, mejor me voy a buscar la mía que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí- respondió Ginny quien tomaba rumbo hacia la puerta

- Ok, nos vemos a las 8 en el salón, te paso a buscar- pregunto Jessica

-Mejor que yo te venga a buscar, te parece?- contesto Ginny

-No hay problema-

-Adiós-

-Adiós, y Ginny-

-Si?-

-Cuidado con toparte con el súper jugador- hablo Jessica riéndose de la cara que había puesto Ginny al escuchar tremenda estupidez

-Como me lo voy a encontrar si este hotel es solo para mujeres- respondió Ginny con cara de no muy buenas amigas

-Pero mujer, no sabias que este hotel también es para los hombres, si cuando llegamos no escuchaste al entrenador que dijo que tuviéramos cuidado que los buitres que podían asecharnos- dijo Jessica riéndose de Ginny

-No, no lo escuche-

-Y se puede saber en el planeta estas Gin-Gin- hablo Jessica

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, y estaba al lado tuyo pero no recuerdo haber escuchado eso- contesto Ginny

-Esta bien-

000000000000000

-Maldita la persona que se le ocurrió dejarme en el 5 piso con tremenda maleta que traigo- reclamaba Ginny mientras busca su habitación, todavía no entendía porque le tuvo que haber tocado tan arriba si ella le había pedido al entrenador si podía conseguirle una habitación lo mas pegada al suelo.

Mientras seguía buscando, en una habitación no muy lejana de donde se encontraba Ginny, Harry Potter entraba a la ducha con el fin de relajarse y tratar de sacarse de los pensamientos a Ginny y de su llegada a su vida nuevamente.

Como la extrañaba, no había dejado de pensar en ella en un solo día, lamento mucho el no despedirse de ella el día que partió pero sabia que no seria capaz de verla irse.

-Al fin te encontré- gritaba Ginny al dar con el paradero de la habitación y abriéndola. Una vez entrado a esta y dejado el equipaje se dirigió al baños para entrar a la ducha ya que tenia muchas ganas de relajarse cuando se encuentra con una tremenda sorpresa: UN HOMBRE DESNUDO BAÑANDOS y que cuerpazo se gastaba, se notaba por la silueta que tenia un buen trasero y una espalda que volvería loca a cualquier mujer que lo viera. Era tanto la impresión de Ginny que no dio cuenta cuando el hombre apago la ducha y comenzó a salir de esta.

-GINNY?- grito Harry al verla parada dentro de la sala de baño en la que él se encontraba completamente desnudo

-HARRY? o por dios, perdóname no sabia que estaba ocupada esta habitación es mas me dieron esta llave abajo en recepción- contestaba Ginny quien al verlo completamente desnudo se dio vuelta dándole la espalda para no seguir mirando, a pesar de querer seguir mirando ya que si tenia que admitirlo estaba BUENISIMO!!!!!!!

-No te preocupes, no hay problema- le contesto Harry que había quedado embobado al verla, había crecido un poco mas, seguía delgada como siempre pero se notaba que el quidditch había logrado acentuar mas las curvas que ya tenia, su pelo estaba mas largo que de costumbre y se había cortado una chasquilla que la hacia aparentar menor edad de lo que realmente tenia, estaba hermosa.

-Harry, te tapaste- hablo Ginny después de unos minutos de silencio entre ellos

- O, perdón no me había percatado que estaba todavía en…. bueno tu sabes- contesto Harry poniéndose rojo al igual que su acompañante ante tal afirmación.

-Yo creo que seria mejor que me vaya, todavía tengo que bajar a reclamar por la habitación- decía Ginny tratando de no mirar a Harry que estaba solo cubierto por una toalla en la parte inferior, dejando su torso desnudo que mostraba una de las razones por las que tanto amaba el quidditch

-Esta bien- respondió Harry tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que le causaba el estar a solo pasos de ella.

-Entonces nos vemos- decía Ginny mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el tremendo equipaje

-Ok, te parece si dejas tu equipaje aquí, una vez que arregles lo de la habitación lo mandas a busca- respondió Harry al ver la enorme maleta que cargaba Ginny

-Tienes razón, gracias- decía Ginny mientras dejaba el equipaje en la sala de la habitación para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta

-Oye Gin- hablo Harry

-Si?- respondió Ginny muriendo por haber escuchado nuevamente salir de su boca el apodo que le había colocado el y que solo era dicho por su autor

-Me alegra haberte visto otra vez y que este aquí- le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

-A mi también me alegra de verte Harry-

Y junto con estas palabras se cerró la puerta.


	3. Después de un encuentro, ¿otro más?

CAPITULO 3

DESPUES DE UN ENCUENTRO…… ¿OTRO MAS?

Después del encuentro con Harry salió corriendo por el pasillo, no lo podía creer, se había vuelto a encontrar con él después de tanto tiempo, estaba tal cual como lo había visto por última vez, incluso lo encontraba mejor… si, había mejorado bastante. Aún no se podía quitar la imagen de verlo en la ducha mientras le caía el agua, ohhhhhh por dios cuanto lo deseaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Al pensar en eso se puso a reír de lo morbosa que podía ser pero no lo podía negar, aún lo amaba con las misma ganas, incluso mas, de las que tenia cuando lo dejo atrás para seguir su sueño.

Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

-Ten más cuidado cuando vallas cami….nan...do-grito un extraño

-Esta bien, lo siento, no me di cuent...- pero no termino de responder cuando sintió un abrazo que casi la dejo sin aire

-GINNY!!!!!!!!- grito Ron al verla- tanto tiempo sin verte enana-

-GINNY!!!- este fue el turno de Hermione que no cabía en la felicidad de ver nuevamente a su amiga y cuñada.

-Hermano, cuñadita tanto tiempo- decía mientras respondía los abrazos

-Y como estas?, cuéntanos de tu vida?, como estas para los partidos?- hablaba Hermione tan rápido que no se le entendía muy bien.

-No crees que vas muy rápido Hermi- afirmo Ginny

-O perdón no me di cuenta, es que estoy tan contenta de verte, hay tantas cosas de las que hay que hablar- contestaba Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero para eso ya tendrán mucho tiempo, lo importante es que te encontramos, de hecho venimos de recepción porque fuimos a preguntar el número de tu habitación.

-Y cual es?- pregunto Ginny al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano

-Como que cual es?- pregunto Ron - se supone que vienes de ella o no?-

-No vengo de ella Ron- aclaro Ginny ante la mirada de su hermano – y no es lo que estas pensando-

-Yo no pienso nada- ironizo Ron

- Acabo de llegar y en recepción me dieron el número y llave equivocada porque ya estaba ocupada por alguien- dijo esto último poniéndose algo roja al recordar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás.

-Oh, que pena, tendrás que ir a reclamar a recepción, porque esto no puede suceder, es mas tendrás que hablar con el gerente del hotel y el coordinador de deporte del ministerio, se supone que tienes ciertos derechos…..- decía Hermione pero fue interrumpida por su esposo

-Cariño, cariño, que dijimos antes de salir de casa- le pregunto

-Nada de pensar en el trabajo- murmuraba Hermione

-Así es- afirmaba Ron orgulloso de él mismo

-Bueno, volviendo a mi, tengo que ir a recepción para que me entreguen una nueva habitación o me den la que ustedes consiguieron- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el final del pasillo para bajar por las escaleras.

-Esta bien, nos encontramos en la cena- gritaba Ron.- Y Ginny-

-Si?-

-Me alegra volver a verte- le sonrió Ron

-A mi también-

0000000000000000

Todavía no lo podía creer, la había visto, estaba incluso más bella desde la vez que la deja partir. No cabía de felicidad en volver a estar a pasos de ella y volver a sentir el olor de su perfume ese que tantas veces lo había perturbado hasta lo más profundo.

_Flas Back_

_-Harry, Harry- decía Ginny mientras movía a su acompañante_

_-mmmm- respondió_

_-Me estas escuchando, llevo horas hablándote y tu te quedas dormido- reclamo Ginny al ver la cara de Harry con algo de sueño._

_-Si te estaba escuchando hablabas sobre….sobre….- trataba de recordar de que estaba hablándole, porque lo último que se recordaba era se había acomodado sobres sus piernas y se había quedado dormido sintiendo como sus dedos jugaban con su cabellera._

_-Hablaba sobre la posibilidad de regalarles a Ron y Hermione su luna de miel en vez de otra cosa, y te estaba comentando los lugares que encontré interesantes en la agencia de viajes muggle que fui a visitar el otro día, a la que TU me acompañarías- termino indicándolo con un dedo._

_-mmmm, tienes razón pero no pude ir porque a último minuto se programo una reunión para arreglar los últimos detalles sobre el partido de este fin de semana- contesto mirándola a los ojos, pero perdiéndose una vez mas en el aroma que desplegaba su cabello y que lo volvía loco perdiendo todos sus sentidos_

_-Pero eso no es una escusa para no cumplir con tu labor de padrino Harry faltan solo 2 semanas para que mi hermano, TU MEJOR AMIGO se case con mi mejor amiga y TUYA TAMBIÉN, y todavía no tenemos nada listo, ni siquiera he visto el vestido que voy a ocupar y créeme eso si es importante- le reclamaba mirándolo con cara como si en mundo se fuera acabar._

_-No te preocupes, tendremos todo listo, y te prometo que encontraras el mejor vestido que haya existido y que saldrá como lo habías planeado- afirmo mirándola a los ojos_

_-Me lo prometes-_

_-Lo prometo- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla rozando sin querer sus labios_

_Fin Flash Back_

Camino hasta la alcoba a cambiarse, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y en menos de 2 horas tenia que presentarse en la cena que daría el comienzo de un nuevo campeonato, el último para el….si lo había pensado bastantes, de hecho lo venia haciendo desde hace meses, sabia que ya no era el mismo niño que ingreso a jugar junto a su amigo en el equipo de sus sueños. Ya no tenía las mismas habilidades con las que ingreso, sabía también que ya no lo motivaba jugar como antes y sabia muy bien porque que había perdido la pasión por el quidditch; además hacía unos meses había recibido una oferta de para entrenar niños en un club que se estaba formando recién, esto lo hice recapacitar acerca de su futuro…..el cual había cambiado desde el momento en que Ginebra Weasley había ingresado por la puerta de su habitación…

No se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora y todavía no se había cambiado

-Por dios que tarde es, ni siquiera he sacado el traje del bolso- grito

0000000000000000

Al fin estaba en su la habitación, necesitaba urgente una baño para olvidar el impacto que había causado su encuentro que Harry. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG lo último que le faltaba, encontrarse con el después de 2 años sin saber casi nada de él, en medio de lo que podía ser el comienzo de su carrera totalmente profesional y mas famosa de lo que ya era hasta ahora.

Una vez salida de la ducha se fue a cambiar, miro su uniforme, hacia poco que había mandado a buscar su equipaje a la habitación de Harry. Había luchado tanto para cumplir su sueño, pero a la vez había perdido al amor de su vida….

Se miro al espejo, estaba más alta y mucho más delgada, pero le sentaba bien los cambios en ella. Termino de maquillarse un poco para no parecer un muerto viviente con lo blanca que era

-Listo- afirmo, saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la habitación de Jessica.


	4. Al fin reunidos, o ¿solo un compromiso?

CAPITULO 4

Al fin reunidos…….o solo un compromiso

Se dirigía al salón donde se presentarían todos los equipos de los dos campeonatos y la distribución de los partidos, estaba nervioso, lo reconocía, después de verla había quedado en ese estado.

-Harry- grito Ron que venia junto a los otros jugadores del equipo

-Ron- le respondió, a la vez que saludaba al resto del equipo

-Te estamos esperando hace rato- alego pasando una mano por su cabellera- esta nervioso porque no llegabas, se suponía que tendrías que haber estado hace 20 minutos. Esta por comenzar la presentación de los equipos-

-Ron, cálmate, solo me quede dormido después de que me di una ducha- mintió

-Esta bien, pero es que estoy sumamente nervioso- le susurro para que solo él lo escuchara

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien; el público te ama. Si eres el ENTRENADOR DEL AÑO- le dijo tratando de calmarlo porque se veía que estaba atado de nervios.

-Y Hermione- pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema

-Salió a dar una vuelta, dijo que necesitaba algo de aire; aunque de hace días que esta algo de rara- comento

-Eso si que extraño, Hermione rara jajajjajaja, si toda la vida a sido así- dijo riendo Harry al ver la cara de serio que puso al decir eso último

-jajajjajaja, tienes razón, y yo preocupado por nada- decía Ron tratando de relajarse

-Si. Pero creo que será mejor que comencemos a entrar al salón porque sino quedaremos de los últimos y no creo que te guste llegar tarde en tu primer mundial, o no?- comentó

-Tienes razón- dijo – equipo comencemos a entrar, los quiero a todos con las mejor caras y todas la ganas de ganar este campeonato, esta claro!!!!!- decía esto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-SI ENTRENADOR!!!!- gritaron todos con caras sonrientes al escuchar las locuras del entrenador

Y comenzaron a entrar. El salón que era grande estaba repleto de jugadores de los distintos equipos que participaban este año, tanto como el de mujeres como el de hombre.

Harry trataba de buscar entre la multitud a Ginny, deseaba volver a verla después del encuentro que había tenido en la tarde, pero teniendo a Ron al lado le era bastante difícil en poder estar pendiente de su llegada, porque por lo que se había percatado el equipo de las HolyHead Arpies no estaba en el salón.

-Harry, me podría decir porque razón estas mirando tanto hacia la puerta- le decía Ron mirando hacia la misma dirección en la que estaban dirigidos los ojos de Harry

-Por nada Ron, ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy esperando a alguien si con suerte conozco a los de mi equipo- respondió riendo de forma nerviosa, tratando de disimular lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo al ver que no había llegado todavía.

Pero al parecer Ron no termino de escucharlo ya que habían llamado a todos los entrenadores de los equipos participantes para darles las instrucciones de cómo se procedería la distribución de los partidos, cuando de repente ve el uniforme de las HolyHead Arpies….una….dos…tres…cuatro… cinco… y ya había perdido la cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde….ahí estaba ella…….

oooooooooooooooo

Había llegado a la habitación de Jessica sin ningún problema, pero tenia la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en donde realmente tendría que tenerla.

Tres toc,toc,toc bastaron para que apareciera detrás de la puerta una Jessica ya vestida con el uniforme lista para dirigirse al salón donde tenían que encontrarse con el entrenador, quien según la opinión de Jessica y las otras chicas del equipo era muy pero muy guapo, aunque Ginny compartía esa opinión para ella solo existía un hombre que podía tener toda esa descripción y más, aunque todo eso quedaba en la mente de ella.

-Ginny, que gusto volver a verte- decía muy sonriente mientras le indicaba con la mano que ingresara a la habitación.

-Para mi también es un gusto volver a verte porque tengo algo que contarte y es extremadamente importante- le respondió diciendo esto último en forma muy grave.

-Que pasa Ginny?- le dijo poniendo ella también cara seria sentándose en la cama al lado se esta- Oh, no me digas que Wood (el entrenador, que por cierto era Oliver Wood) se te declaro!!!!- grito Jessica dando salto en la cama.

- Como se te ocurre!!!!!- respondió Ginny con cara de horror- como puedes pensar y decir tantas estupideces toda junta- le reprocho

-Lo siento si dije algo que según tu es estúpido, pero todas nos damos cuenta que desde que llegaste esta muchos mas contento y que siempre te esta mirando y esta pendiente de ti- argumento Jessica

-No, eso es pura mentira que ustedes inventan porque no tienen nada mas en que pensar- contesto Ginny

-Esta bien, no te molestes. Entonces dime que te pasó?-

-Te acuerdas que yo después de dejarte en esta habitación me dirigí a la mía. Bueno la encontré, el problema es que no estaba completamente vacía- decía esto con cara de horror.

-Y que o quien estaba en esa habitación- pregunto Jessica

-El problema es quien era y que estaba haciendo- comento

-Dime quien era y que estaba haciendo por favor?- dijo ella, su sonrisa se hacia cada vez más amplia -Ay, por Merlín, y no me digas que...- su voz murió al ver que su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-Harry Potter y se estaba duchando!!!!!!- grito tapándose la cara

-Noooooo puede ser- murmuraba Jessica mirando a su amiga con cara de no poder creen sus palabras

-Si, si puede ser y a mi me tiene que ocurrir todo- afirmo

-Si, en eso concuerdo contigo….Pero que paso después que tuvieras ese encuentro tan cercano con él- comento con cara de picardía

-ja ja ja, parece que estas lista para ser payaso. Si consideras que esto es un chiste mejor dejamos la conversación hasta acá y comenzamos a dirigirnos al salón- contesto Ginny con cara de no tolerar mas la actitud de su amiga.

-Sigamos conversando, todavía quedan tiempo- dijo de manera muy seria mirando el reloj

-Ok, pero júrame que lo que te vaya a contar quedara entre nosotras y no comentaras nada hasta que yo termine de relatar todo- comento luego de cerrar los ojos y recordar esos minutos

-No diré ninguna palabra, pero cuéntame que me muero de curiosidad- afirmo Jessica

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando después de dejarte tome rumbo a buscar mi habitación, todo iba bien cuando me percate que la habitación quedaba en el sexto piso y no en el tres como máximo le pedí a Wood- dijo con cara de fastidio – pero al fin la encontré, era preciosa, grande, bien decorada. Deje mi equipaje en la entrada donde habían dos sillones bastantes cómodos, después de dirigí a la ducha para darme un baño, cuando divise dentro del baño una silueta que te mueres de lo hermosa y excitante que era- comento esto poniéndose roja hasta mas no poder- lo que paso luego fue que me despabile de la impresión que sentí cuando Harry me llamo por mi nombre y de lo nerviosa trate de salir lo antes posible y así lo hice-

-Guaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu- fue lo único que dijo después de haber escuchado a su amiga- tu si que tienes suerte-

-Dime que hago?, que hago ahora que se que tengo que volvérmelo a topar dentro de un par de horas, si no lo he visto en dos años y cuando lo hago arranco como le hacia cuando tenia 11 años- comento estirada en la cama mirando el techo viendo la posibilidad de que este le diera una respuesta.

-No lo se, es complicado, por lo que me contaste ustedes nunca tuvieron una relación cuando se separaron, por mas que se amaran no fueron capaces de reunirse después de la batalla, los dos se celaban sin ser pareja; y ahora después de no verse por dos años tienen esta oportunidad de volverse a reunir y estar juntos como debió ser como en un principio- termino de responder Jessica a la pregunta de Ginny

Al principio Ginny pensó que sería una respuesta muy cursi la que le daría Jessica, pero no termino de sorprenderse cuando remato diciendo- Deja por una vez atrás las asperezas que tengas con él, si él no fue capaz de tomar la iniciativa tómala tú, sorpréndelo, dile que lo sigues amando, que no lo haz olvidado, que has rechazado a Oliver Wood porque su fantasma te rodea y no te deja estar con ningún hombre porque tenias y todavía tienes las esperanzas de estar junto a él- dijo una Jessica que a esa altura estaba de pies dando vueltas por la pieza hablándole como un general hablándole a sus soldados.

-Amiga, creo que por primera vez comparto tu opinión- reflexiono Ginny- ya es tiempo que se de cuenta que yo soy la mejor mujer que puede tener a su lado, que nadie lo amo como lo hago yo- afirmó

-Te apoyo, hazlo- la entusiasmo Jessica- Pero creo que en este momento va hacer difícil porque tenemos que partir rápidamente al salón porque estamos mas que atrasadas – dijo mirando el reloj que marcaban las 8:50 pm y la reunión comenzaba a las 9:00 pm

-Corramos ya- grito Ginny parándose como si tuviera resortes levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

ooooooooooooooo

-Porque no puede aparecer por la maldita puerta por una vez por todas, porque me hace esto- se decía mentalmente Harry mirando por 50 vez la puerta donde seguían entrando jugadores de los distintos equipos, a pesar que ya había entrado gran parte del equipo de Ginny.

-Weasley y Campbell, estas son horas de llegar- escucho Harry, quien en ese momento trataba de poner atención a un compañero de equipo que le hablaban acerca de nuevas estrategias que tenía pensadas para ganar, inmediatamente encontró la voz de donde había salido esas palabras…..Oliver Wood

-Lo sentimos entrenador, pero nos costo llegar al salón porque nos perdimos- contesto la chica que acompañaba a Ginny y que por lógica supuso que se trataba de Campbell

-En serio entrenador, lo sentimos de verdad- afirmo Ginny con cara trágica como solía hacerlo cuando se equivocaba y pedía perdón.

-Esta bien, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, saben que tenemos que mantener una buena imagen del equipo y más si por primera vez estamos en un campeonato nacional de esta categoría- termino de declarar Wood con cara de pocos amigos a pesar que noto que le dirigía una mirada, que según él era sospechosa, a Ginny…….tendría que averiguar cual eran sus intenciones porque no tenía la intensión de darle es gusto de quedarse con ella.

-Lo entendimos- dijeron ambas muchachas mientras comenzaban a caminar a donde se encontraban las demás jugadoras del equipo, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

oooooooooooooooo

-De la que nos salvamos- comentaba Jessica una vez de haber recibido los retos de Wood

-Si, tienes razón- afirmaba Ginny caminando entre una gran multitud buscando los asientos que le habían sido asignados a las jugadoras del equipo

-Pero yo creo que el hecho que hayas sido tú influencio mucho, no a cualquiera se le perdona como lo hizo recién-sonreí Jessica mirando a Ginny que se ruborizaba al escuchar sus palabras

-Sigues con la misma idea verdad-reclamó negando con su cabeza

-Si, seguiré con la idea hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- afirmo Jessica señalando el lugar donde tenían que tomar asiento

-Esta bien, no peleare por eso contigo- dijo siguiendo

-Así me parece, pero creo que debería preocuparte de otro asunto que amerita mayor importancia- le dijo Jessica a la vez que detenía su paso

-No se de que hablas-

-Ginny, por favor no sigas haciéndote la loca- dijo mirándola- sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, solo tienes que buscarlo entre toda esta gente y sonreírle –

-Pero….-

-Ginny, por favor quieres madurar un poco, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que sigas comportándote como una niña chica- le reprocho Jessica

-Ok, haré lo que me digas, lo buscare y le sonreiré – respondió

-Gracias a Merlín!!!!, que me escuchas mujer- dijo mientras retomaba el rumbo a los asientos designados

Jessica fue la primera en sentarse junto a una cazadora del equipo con quien comenzó hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón, mientras Ginny recién llegaba al puesto….solo basto darse vuelta para mirar a la gente buscándolo por última vez para encontrase con sus ojos………como había sido capaz de pensar que lo había olvidado….todavía tenían ese brillo de ternura e inocencia del que se había enamorado…..del que todavía estaba enamorada….

-Harry- susurró débilmente

oooooooooooooo

Después de haberla perdido de vista por unos minutos, logró divisarla a unos metros de él, al parecer estaba dirigiéndose a los asientos que habían sido asignados a su equipo ya que la joven con la que había llegado ya estaba sentada. Vio como Ginny llegaba donde estaban sus otras compañera y las saludaba, pero mientras se girara para tomar asiento se perdió en el color de sus ojos marrones, esos que tantos noches se colaban en sus sueños despertándoles miles se fantasías que solo con ellas sería capaz de llevar a la realidad…esos que tan solo mirarlo lo dejan vulnerable perdiendo su propio control….

_......Se conectaron los ojos verdes esmeralda con los marrones para que se detuviera el tiempo entre ellos, ya no importaba que entre ellos se estuviera seleccionando los partidos del día de mañana, ya nada importaba… solo ellos dos y el amor que sentían uno con el otro……_

-Harry, Harry- lo zamarreo Ron una vez finalizado el sorteo

-Ay Ron, porque haces eso- contestó Harry mientras se sobaba el brazo donde su amigo había colocado sus manos

-Por que crees que lo hago, no va ha ser porque me gusta tocar tus brazos- le contesto mientras se reía de la respuesta que había dado

-Mejor dime que es lo que quieres- respondió en forma enojada

-Esta bien, ya dieron los resultados y mañana jugamos temprano a las 9 contra las Urracas de Monstrose-

-Ok, mejor nos vamos porque mañana hay que madrugar- respondió Harry no muy convencido de su respuesta, tratando de encontrar con la mirada a Ginny, pero al parecer esta ya se había ido del salón para dirigirse al salón de al lado a la cena.

-Pero amigo, si todavía queda la cena y realmente tengo hambre, hay que compartir con los demás jugadores y en una de esas podemos sacarles información de sus estrategias de juego- decía Ron tratando de convencer a Harry, aunque conociendo a su amigo del alma se iría directo a su habitación.

-Mejor que no, sabes que no me gustan las actividades en público, mejor me voy a mi habitación pido servicio a la habitación y luego descanso para estar en forma para el partido de mañana- le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta para tomar rumbo a su habitación.

-Como quieras, nos vemos mañana a los 7 en el hall central del hotel para la charla- comento ron mientras imitaba a su amigo pero dirigiéndose al salón contiguo donde se estaba desarrollando la cena- te quiero con todas las ganas para ganar el partidos, porque sabes que venceremos-

-Estaré con las ganas que nunca me viste- decía un sonriente Harry al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Ok, descansa- respondió Ron mirando a su amigo que comenzaba a salir por la puerta

-Tu también y saludos a Hermione- le grito dando la vuelta a una esquina, pero no recibió respuesta ya que Ron ya había entrado al salón donde fue recibido por una gran cantidad de hombre que no le permitieron escucharlo.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

-Hey Ginny, porque no te sientas de una vez que pareces loca mirando así- le había Jessica al ver que su amiga se había quedado de pie por lo menos 10 minutos en los cuales ya había dados los resultados de los partidos y la gente ya comenzaba a salir para dirigirse al salón contiguo para la cena

-Si, si, si- e inconscientemente tomo asiento, perdiendo lo conexión con Harry ya que al parecer su hermano lo estaba llamando

-Por que te quedaste parada?- pregunto Jessica una vez que vio a Ginny un poco mas sintonizada con el mundo

-Es que lo vi y no fui capaz de dejar de mirarlo-decían mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara

-Y?-

-Y, que?-

-Le sonreíste coquetamente como te había dicho-dijo Jessica con una sonrisa

-No alcance hacerlo- murmuro agachando la cabeza

-Oggggggg, Ginny se suponía que lo harías- le reclamó Jessica

-Pero es que no puede hacer nada más que solo mirarlo, si lo hubieras hecho por mi te habrías dado cuenta que es lo siento…..sigo enamorada de él……no lo he podido olvidar……y lo que más me duele es que sé que él también me corresponde y no es capaz de decírmelo…lo vi en sus ojos…me siguen diciendo lo mismo que cuando estábamos en el colegio juntos-respondio con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y cubriéndole la cara

-Y que te dicen Ginny?-preguntó Jessica posando una mano en su espalda

-Me dicen que todavía hay amor- le dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba al frente

-Entonces haz que ese amor se vuelva concreto-afirmó Jessica poniéndose de pie para comenzar a salir del salón como ya lo había hecho muchas de sus compañeras

Ginny la vio ponerse de pie y la imito, se giró por última vez para ver si se podía volver a verlo…pero ya no estaba…se había ido…..

_Ninguno de los dos sabía con seguridad si se volvería ver…cuando…donde….porque….pero si sabían que habían sido los mejores minutos que había vivido desde que arribaron al hotel…..aunque haya sido por mero__ compromiso……_


	5. Jugar o no jugar al amor

Antes que todo quiero dar las gracias por los Reviews escritos, aquí va un nuevo capitulo...espero que les guste

Saludos

**CAPITULO 5**

Jugar o no jugar al amor

_-Buenos días queridos auditores ya son las 6:30 de la mañana y hoy comenzamos el campeonato nacional más esperado-_

_-Te apoyo amigo, hoy iniciaremos la jornada con el partido entre las __Urracas de Monstrose y los__ Chudley Cannons-_

_-Y todos estamos expectantes del desempeño que tendrá Harry Potter después de tener una mala racha durante estos dos últimos años-_

_-Así es, pero a la gran sorpresa es que a la vez se jugará el partido entre las Avispas de Wimbourne y las __HolyHead Arpies donde debutara en su puesto de cazadora por primera vez en una campeonato de esta magnitud Ginebra Weasley, que si nuestros auditores se recuerdan es la hermana de Ron Weasley entrenador de los__ Chudley Cannons y ex novia de Potter-_

_-Eso si es llamar a todos conectados, jajajajaja-_

_-Pero siguiendo con el te__ma de los partidos hablemos acercas de las estadísticas sobre los partidos y campeonatos ganados de los equipos en competencia……-_

Ring, ring,ring – maldito despertador, todavía no terminaba el sueños, arggggg-peleaba Ginny mientras se tapaba la cara con la sábana tratando de retomar el sueño que había tenidos……ella y Harry besándose en medio de la cancha de juego mientras llovía torrencialmente después de haber ganado la copa del campeonato…..si que era bonito soñar, más si era ese tipo de sueño.

Después de haberlo perdido de vista se dirigió a la cena de bienvenida al campeonato pero por mas que lo busco no logro encontrarlo y no podía preguntarle a su hermano si sabia donde estaba, se suponía que ella no la había visto, pero por lo que lo conocía, en ese momento estaría en su habitación acostado mirando al techo tratando de buscar una respuesta como tantas veces lo encontró cuando lo iba a visitar a Grimmauld Place.

Volvió a sonar el despertador dándose por vencida de tratar de retomar el sueño, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro hacia la ventana ya se notaban los rayos de sol que salía, miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:40, solo tenia 35 minutos para estar lista antes de presentarse en el comedor como lo había planeado Wood la noche anterior, aún recordaba sus palabras….

_Flash Back_

_-Chicas quiero que mañana estén a más tardar a las 7:15 en el comedor para que tomen desayuno antes de dirigirnos al estadio donde haremos la concentración antes del partido. Es sumamente importante que llegando a sus habitaciones se queden dormidas para que puedan descansar ya que viendo la hora es tardísimo. No quiero a nadie que llegue tarde, si alguien lo hace se tendrá que atentarse a las consecuencias y hablo enserio-mientras miraba a Jessica y Ginny- no me importa si hoy la necesito para el partido simplemente no jugara y lo pensare si la dejo jugar para el próximo, quedó claro?-termino su discurso con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Si señor-corearon todas_

_-Así me parece, buenas noches- respondió viendo como comenzaban a dirigirse a sus habitaciones - Weasley, ven necesito hablar contigo un momento por favor-hablo dándole la espalda_

_-Esta bien-respondió mirando a Jessica con cara de AYUDAME!!!!_

_-Si entrenador?- comento una vez de estar cerca de él_

_-Sabes que me puedes llamar perfectamente por mi nombre, no es necesario tanta formalidad entre nosotros- comentó mientras le tomaba la mano_

_-Sabe que usted es solo mi entrenador y me gustaría que siguiera siendo solamente ESO-dijo recalcando esas últimas palabras a la vez que retiraba su mano _

_-Weasley, te quiero bien despierta para mañana tienes el puesto asegurado para el partido y quiero que me demuestres que no estoy equivocado al quererte en la cancha- comento mirándola a los ojos después de haber asimilado las palabras de Ginny_

_-Así será entrenador, buenas noches- respondió girando en sus talones para dirigirse a sus habitación_

………

_Después de despedirse y doblar el pasillo salió corriendo con mayor rapidez que tenía, se sentía asquerosa… el tan solo imaginarse a Wood era repugnante….si era el entrenador y mas encima como 5 años mayor que ella…..Aggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien que al escuchar su voz la reconoció inmediatamente_

_-Por que no te fij……-_

_-Hermione!!!!, mujer que haces acá a esta hora- grito Ginny al verla abrazándola inmediatamente_

_-Ginny, hola como te fue en la cena?-pregunta una Hermione con cara de haber llorado por horas_

_-Bien, pero por que esa cara?, acaso mi hermano te hizo algo?, porque si fue así te jura que no se libra de una buena paliza- dijo con cara de estar preocupada por ver en ese estado a su amiga_

_-No Ginny, Ron no me ha hecha nada en cierta forma….-y se largo a llorar_

_-Hermi, cuéntame que te pasa, te parece que vayamos a mi habitación a conversar- le pregunto poniendo una mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo_

_-Pero tu mañana tienes partido temprano por lo que escuche por la radio y ya son las 12:30 y tienes que descansar- le reprocho al escuchar la proposición_

_-No te preocupes, tu eres más importante que el juego de mañana, ven vamos a conversar, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- afirmo_

_-Tienes razón hace tiempo que no conversamos si no fuera por medio de cartas, jajajajaja pobres lechuzas no dejaban de volar en días- dijo sonriendo acordándose de esos días_

_-Si me acuerdo perfectamente-contestó mientras ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta la habitación de Ginny._

_Estuvieron alrededor unos 10 minutos caminando por pasillos totalmente vacios acordándose de anécdotas de su estadía en __Hogwarts__. Unas vez dentro de la habitación se sentaron en la cama donde comenzaría una larga charla….._

_-Ahora sí cuéntame que es lo que te pasa y que grado de culpa tiene mi querido hermanito- le dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos Ginny_

_-Bueno la culpa no la tiene totalmente tu hermano yo también tengo de responsabilidad en el asunto- murmuro_

_-Como es eso, explícame mejor- le reclamó_

_-Lo que pasa es que…bueno…..es algo difícil de decirlo…..están involucradas muchas cosas….-pero no alcanzo de terminar de hablar porque ya tenía a Ginny dándole un tremendo abrazo_

_-Felicitación… no lo puedo creer!!!...cuando te enteraste?-le decía tan rápido que otra persona no le hubiera entendido nada de lo que decía_

_-Hoy en la tarde-mirando a Ginny con cara de sorprendida al saber sin que ella se lo digiera - tenia la duda después hace unos días pero lo confirme hoy una vez que Ron se fue a la cena-hablaba mientras sonreían y le caían unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas_

_-Esto es fantásticos, voy a ser tía!!!!!-gritaba dando saltos como una niña pequeña al saber que le regalaran el juguete de sus sueños – Cuando se lo contaras a Ron?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos una vez detenida_

_-Creo que hoy o mañana… no lo se todavía es que ni siquiera yo me lo creo….voy a ser madre!!!! lo puedes creer Ginny-_

_-Si lo creo…se te nota…tienes un brillo especial que cualquier mujer se daría cuenta de su situación…de verdad que te felicito-mientras la abrazaba un par de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas_

_-Que te pasa Ginny, cuéntame pequeña-le decía Hermione abrazándola_

_-Lo volví a ver Hermi….lo volví a ver…y te juro que no me pueda sacar de la cabeza la imagen de él en la ducha….no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón-dijo can la cara tapada por sus manos entre sollozos_

_-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, era él quien estaba en la habitación cuando te equivocaste de habitación?-preguntó, recibiendo un si con el movimiento de cabeza por parte de Ginny_

_-Y que te dijo, porque te vio o no?-pregunto_

_-Si me vio, pero me llamó por mi nombre porque quedó igual que yo asombrado y cuando me iba me dijo que le daba gusto volver a verme-respondió_

_-Oh, yo me imaginaba que después de dos años sin verse y al ser tan "amigo" iba a ser distinto el encuentro de ustedes dos, porque déjame decirte que de amigos no tenían nada porque parecían mas novios que lo que aparentaban ser- concluyo Hermione _

_-Si…aunque no lo quiera aceptar yo también me imaginaba un mejor reencuentro pero el tan solo verlo en esa situación me puse nerviosa y lo único que quería era salir luego de esa situación-comentó mientras se acosta en la cama mirando hacia el techo, manía que había copiado de él………..por Merlín!!!!! Siempre salí él en todas sus acciones, había compartido tanto que se sabían cada uno de sus pasos y mañas que cualquiera que estuviera con ellos por más de 5 minutos pensaría que había vivido una eternidad juntos….Todavía no entendía las razones por las cuales Harry no volvió con ella una vez terminada la guerra y porque se demoró tanto en volver hablarle como solía hacerlo, recordaba que después de 1 año recién estuvo cerca de ella por más de 5 minutos y ya no la esquivaba como en un principio; todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados antes de que él se enfrentara a Voldemor pensó que una vez resulto su misión Harry volvería con ella y tendría la vida que planearon muchas veces cuando estaban en Hogwarts…. Esas tardes todavía la seguía, se colaban en su mente y nunca se iban….era ella la que no las dejaba ir…._

_Después de seguir conversando un par de hora con Hermione, esta dio por terminada la charla cuando se percato de la hora y de que Ginny comenzaba a bostezar reiteradamente. Se despidieron deseándose suerte ambas en lo que tenían que hacer._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahora estaba por jugar uno de los partidos más importantes que había jugado, era el primero y él último sino demostraba que estaba a la altura de ser titular definitivamente en el equipo…era verdad que había jugado uno que otro partido y que había ayudado, bastante, al equipo a ganar, pero esta vez se jugaba todo…..podía ganar…o…perder…..

Se alisto en menos del tiempo que había programado, se miro en el espejo donde vio reflejada a una mujer que aún tenía inocencia de niña y salió de la habitación camino a ganar…….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez de haberse despedido de Ron se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño que sabía que le costaría obtener…. Su mente solo le mostraba la imagen de Gin mirándolo directamente a los ojos diciéndole……por segunda vez se daba cuenta que no sabía que era lo que decían sus ojos…..y solo recordaba la vez que no pudo descifrar…. ese día toda esperanza con ella se acabó…..

_Flash Back_

_Había terminado la guerra…habían ganado….Voldemor había sido derrotado……todo volvería a ser como antes…podría volver a los brazos de Ginny. La buscó por todos lados mientras recibía abrazos y gracias de todo aquel que se le cruzara, pero no la encontró….por más que la busco no pudo dar con ella. Mejor decidió esperar hasta que él estuviera con más fuerzas por lo que se dirigió a la sala común para subir a las habitaciones donde dormiría hasta que ya no pudiera más; y así lo hizo, despertó horas después pero para él habían sido días, quizás meses, se ducho dejando que sus músculos se relajaran como hace mucho tiempo no los sentía, se vistió y salió en dirección al comedor para comer algo porque su estomago le pedía a gritos que lo alimentaran a pesar de haber comido antes de quedarse dormido. Los pasillo están más vacios de lo que recordaba, bajo las escalera y se encontró con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban tomados de las manos, al fin había dejado atrás las diferencias para estar juntos….como deseo en ese momento estar así junto con su pelirroja….Los tres se fundaron en un abrazo que trasmitía toda la felicidad que tenían en ese momento, después de separarse les pregunto si la habían visto, pero no alcanzo a nombrarla para obtener una respuesta –Esta en el comedor tomando desayuno-comentó Ron, les sonrió y siguió su camino…esta ansioso…tenía un discurso en mente, pero sabía que al verla se olvidaría de todo y comenzaría a tartamudar como siempre le ocurría cuando esta nervioso y al lado de ella. Cuando logro llegar a la puerta del comedor diviso en la mesa de Gryffindor a parte de la familia Weasley….Arthur y Molly le hacían señal para que se acercara a donde todos estaban reunidos…comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrarla entre los que se encontraban reunidos…al fin la vio…estaba sentada al final de la mesa junto con Dean….el león que llevaba a dentro comenzó a rugir como la primera vez que los vio juntos en aquel pasillo….y más encima el tenia puesta sus manos en su espalda consolándola mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho….argggggg se suponía que él debería ocupar ese lugar no Dean…..llego con cara de pocos amigos hasta la mesa, ahí la señora Weasley antes que nada lo abrazo como solo ella sabía hacerlo y lo beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias de todo, luego le pregunto si había desayunado a lo que contesto que no y se sentó…solo en ese momento Ginny y Dean se percataron de su presencia…Dean lo miró con cara de lo siento sin realmente hacerlo, mientras que ella lo miró como nunca lo había hecho…sin tener nada que decirle…..desde ese día Harry pocas veces le dirigió la palabra….después de 1 año recién logro retomar la conversación con ella como no imagino hacerlo, pero aunque los demás le digieran que ella lo amaba, e incluso ella en una ocasión se lo confeso nunca pudo sacarse de la cabeza esa mirada…….la que ciegamente él pensaba que no le pertenecía…._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sin que él se diera cuenta el sueño lo venció rindiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.....

Despertó de un sueño que lo atormentaba desde hace 6 años….Ginny y Dean besándose enfrente de él riéndose de lo tonto que había sido al pensar que era importante en la vida de ella….cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta estaba sudando como hace mucho no le ocurría….miró el reloj, marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana…se volvió a recostar, se había despertado media horas antes de lo que estaba programado, el juego comenzaría a las 9 pero Ron les había dicho…

_Flash Back_

_Ring, ring, ring – Si diga-_

_-Harry, soy Ron-habló-me escuchas-elevó la voz_

_-Si Ron, te escucha perfectamente-afirmo_

_-Oh, esta bien, te llamo para que escuches lo siguiente-_

_-Ok, estoy atento-le respondió_

_-Equipo quiero que mañana comencemos con el pie derecho en nuestro primer partido, aunque nuestro adversario no sea del todo poderoso, tenemos que pensar que nos enfrentamos al mismísimo Voldemor-dijo mirando a cada uno de sus jugadores – saben que tanto para mi como para ustedes este campeonato definirá su continuidad en los respectivos puestos, así que los quiero con su mejor disposición para mañana GANAR!!!!!!-grito como si estuviera loco pero todos sabían que amaba tanto al Quidditch que por el haría cualquier cosa – los quiero mañana a las 7 en punto, ni un minuto más en el Hall central para la charla- dijo- los quiero bien despiertos porque ya saben las consecuencias que tendrán si no se presentan como debe ser, ahora pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, buenas noches-termino _

_Harry escucho como sus demás compañeros comenzaron a irse, cuando una voz lo asusto_

_-Harry como soné?, crees que fui muy duro o estuve bien?-pregunto Ron con voz nerviosa_

_-Sonaste muy convincente Ron, aunque me haces acordar mi primer año en el equipo de Gryffindor teniendo como entrenador a Wood- contesto_

_-Oh, gracias por responderme, quería aparecer como un entrenador rudo que no pierde la autoridad frente a un jugador que no se encontraba y que mas encima es mi mejor amigo, no lo crees?-comento riéndose_

_-Si, creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer frente a los demás, y eso de ser tu mejor amigo, sabes que no me gusta las reuniones sociales, siempre las esquivo ……-pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando Ron lo interrumpió_

_-Sabes Harry que yo no tengo porque rendirle cuenta a nadie de lo hago o dejo de hacer en el equipo, solo te llame para que todos escucharan el discurso y más tú porque quiero que demuestre que eres el mejor jugador que ha tenido por años los_ _Chudley Cannons-termino Ron de hablar dejando atónico a Harry, realmente su amigo confiaba en él sin importarle las criticas que recibía y poniendo en juego su carrera como entrenador del equipo de sus sueños._

_-Gracias por creer en mi Ron...ni yo lo hago…te prometo que jugaré como nunca lo he hecho y que ganaremos la copa-contesto_

_-Harry-_

_-Si-_

_-Gana la copa por ti, no por los demás, pero sobre todo demuéstrate a ti que eres el mejor jugador a nadie más, ni a mi, ni a los periodistas, ni a los hinchas , ni a tus compañeros, solo a ti-terminó de decir-Te espero mañana, que tengas buenas noche, adiós-_

_-Buenas noches Ron- dijo mientras sentía que la otra línea colgaba_

_Fin Flash Back_

Se levantó a las 6:15, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha que necesitaba antes del juego, salió listo en 10 minutos y antes de salir se hecho una última mirada en el espejo…..frente a él aparecía un hombre que parecía mucho mayor a la edad que realmente tenía, se veía cansado y no sonreía como recordaba hacerlo…..pero lo más que le llamo la atención fue que el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron sus ojos ya no esta….se habían perdido junto con ella….


	6. ¿Y si nos encontramos a media noche?

Hola!!!!! tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo, lo siento pero esto de entrar nuevamente a la Universidad te quita bastante tiempo, pero trate de hacerlo bien entretenido...debo reconocer que me costo batante escribirlo ya que mientras lo hacia me puse a escribir el capitulo climax de la historia que debo decir que esta bastante bueno...creo que en un par de capitulos más lo subire....Quiero agradecerle a todos los que han dejado su parecer de la historia, además de los que han elegido entre sus historias favoritas y a mi como autora, y a los que estan pendiente de la historia, me alegra saber que les gusta....

Tratare de actualizar la mas rápido que pueda......

Saludos

CAPITULO 6

¿Y si nos encontramos a media noche?

_-Queridos auditores, contarles como se encuentra el estadio para presenciar el inicio del campeonato con el partido entre las __Urracas de Monstrose y los__ Chudley Cannons es imposible, la cantidad de seguidores que lo repletan no se había visto desde que se jugó la final entre los Chudley Cannons y__Tutshill Tornados hace 10 años atrás cuando el primero estaba a cargo de __Ragmar Dorkins q__ue los llevo a ganar el campeonato 6 veces seguidas y desde su sorpresivo retiro el equipo dejó de ser la estrella en el campo juego-_

_-Tienes toda la razón ya no me acordaba lo que era ver tantos seguidores reunidos en un mismo lugar, esperemos que para los siguientes partidos se tenga la misma cantidad de personas gritando por su equipo favorito-_

_-Esperemos que sea así, pero cambiando el tema ya tengo confirmada la nomina de los jugadores que hoy nos deslumbraran, por las Urracas de Monstrose tenemos como cazadores a Henri Watkins, Albert Parkin y Mick Rousseau como bateadores a Brevis Morgan, Collin Gordon, como guardián a Michael Bergson y en el puesto estrella del equipo esta como buscador Chad Griffiths.-_

_-Y la nómina de los Chudley Cannons están en el puesto cazadores a __Dragomir Gorgovitch, Alan Murray y Bill Morrison, __como bateadores a __Joey Jenkins y Jules Matisse__, como guardián a Adam Wishp y finalmente como buscador Harry Potter quien tendrá la misión de demostrar que no tiene el puesto por ser amigo del entrenador-_

_-Esperemos que pueda hacerlo porque si recordamos años atrás Potter era la estrella del equipo dándole el triunfo en reiterados ocasiones llevándose incluso el mismo trofeo que esta en disputa-_

_-Auditores por lo que nos dicen por interno en este momento los dos equipos se encuentran camino a las salidas respectivamente que tienen de acuerdo a los camarines hacia la cancha y en cualquier minutos los veremos volar sobre nosotros-comentó_

oooooooooooooooo

Mientras se dirigía al hall central donde se encontraría con Ron y el reto del equipo se puso a pensar como hubiera sido todo si el después de terminada la batalla le hubiera pedido regresar a Ginny…era algo que siempre se preguntaba….si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos a lo mejor estaría en la misma situación que Ron, casado…incluso con hijos….pequeños colorines con los ojos verdes o morenos con ojos marrones….serían tan revoltosos como sus tíos…pero lo más importante que serían el fruto de su amor con ella…..

-Harry, que bueno que llegaste, estamos bien en la hora amigo-dijo un nervioso Ron que miraba cada cierto el reloj mirando la hora

-Hermano, tranquilo que todavía falta 15 minutos para que todos lleguen-comentó-Oye y como esta Hermione, como que no esta aquí-dijo riendo

-Sigo insistiendo que esta más rara que nunca-le dijo para que solo el lo escuchara-anoche llego cerca de la 2 de la mañana…imagínate que nosotros nos desocupamos como a las 12 y yo pensaba que cuando yo llegara ya la encontraría durmiendo pero fue todo lo contrario-termino con cara de preocupado

-Y que te dijo cuando llego-

-Me dijo que había estado paseando y que se le había pasado la hora-exclamo con algo de sarcasmo-y mas encima hoy la mañana que se suponía que íbamos a desayunar juntos me dice que esta muy cansada y que va a seguir durmiendo…o sea en pocas palabras me dijo que no la esperara para verla en el partido….-termino tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos con cara de no creer lo que esta diciendo

-Wau, si que estamos mal…yo pensé que había sido exageración por parte tuya pero veo que no puede ser….-termino con cara de escéptico

-Si….-pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando se dio cuenta que ya todo su equipo estaba reunido…y a la hora cita

-Muy bien equipo..así me gusta que cumplan con las normas….ahora vayan al comedor para desayunar-vio como todos comenzaban a caminar-no más de 20 minutos y no coman como si el mundo se fuera a acabar porque no quiero después que estén con problemas de digestión, me escucharon-comento a lo que todos se pusieron a reír-en especial a ti….., que la última vez tuviste que ir 5 minutos antes de iniciar el partido al baño, o ¿no te acuerdas?- termino de decir mientras todos reían con más ganas

Comenzaron todos a dirigirse al comedor para desayunar….pero que desayuno tendrían….

oooooooooooooooo

Todavía le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar al comedor como Wood había señalado…caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel…..sabía que tenía que tener toda la concentración para hoy…pero no era capaz de hacerlo porque seguía pensando en él……

Llegó 2 minutos antes de la hora señalada….entró al comedor para ver si ya habían ingresado sus compañeras a desayunar, y como lo pronostico ya estaban sentadas en una mesa larga en donde por lo menos entraba dos equipos completos….Saludo a sus demás compañeras y se extraño que no se encontrara Jessica, que por lo general era la más puntual de las dos…Ya habían llegado los otros equipos que jugaban a la misma hora que ella...estaban las Urracas de Monstrose , Avispas de Wimbourne… y el equipo que más estaba buscando…de hecho solo quedaban algunos de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons, ya que al parecer la mayoría ya se estaba hiendo cuando ella esta entrando…..pudo divisar a su hermano retando a uno de sus jugadores…. mientras los otro por detrás de él le hacían morisquetas de burla al jugador que estaba siendo retado……y lo vio…estaba sentado todavía mirando su desayuno como solía hacerlo….aislado de todo el mundo….-_Harry –_murmuró mentalmente y al parecer solo basto eso para que él levantara la cabeza para que se volvieran a sumergir en un mundo paralelo creado para ellos….donde solo importaba lo que se decían a través de los ojos….esos ojos que para ambos eran el transporte a sus años de antaño cuando creía en un futuro juntos…..¿todavía podían creer en un futuro juntos?....Pero todo se desvaneció cuando Ginny sintió una mano por su espalda que la hizo terminar el contacto con él…

-Ginny, pretendes sentarte, porque no quiero que te canses antes del partido, además de que ya deberías estar desayunando-le dijo Oliver sonriéndole como solía hacerlo cada vez que le hablaba, dándose cuenta de la conexión que mantenía con Harry.

-No se preocupe entrenador, no estaré cansada para el partido y en cuanto al desayuno solo comeré algo liviano para no cargar mucho el estomago-le respondió sacándole la mano de su espalda y dándole una de esas sonrisas fingidas que Harry, quien se había dado cuenta de la situación, conocía a la perfección…

De repente se sintió una risa proveniente de una mesas más allá de donde se encontraba en ese momento Ginny…se pudo percatar que la risa provenía de Harry que lo más seguro que se estaba riendo de ella y de Wood…..y no se pudo contener de contagiarse de la risa por lo ridícula de la situación…..después de reírse un buen rato los dos solo como si estuvieran ambos locos, Harry pudo terminar de desayunar, porque Ron ya le había llamado la atención de su demora, comenzó a levantarse mirando atentamente a Ginny…..esta siguió cada uno de los pasos que dio….se miraron atentamente…todo el mundo siguió haciendo su vida normal……pero para ellos…el mundo se había detenido….se despidieron y se dieron la suerte mentalmente…..cuando Harry ya se encontraba a la altura de la puerta miro por última vez a Ginny…recibiendo una gran sonrisa que le decía que todo estaba bien……que su amor seguía igual…. entonces retomo su camino hacia el estadio en donde en una hora y algo más le demostraría al mundo quien era Harry Potter…..

Al fin le había sonreído, primera parte del plan cumplida,…..solo habían compartido miradas en donde trataban de comunicarse todo…pero ahora había avanzado un poco más…..le había sonreído y él le había respondido…a su manera….pero lo había hecho y eso la ponía muy alegre….termino de desayunar con una sonrisa que nadie se la hubiera podido sacar por mas tristezas que le contaran….

ooooooooooooooooooo

_-Queridos auditores en estos momentos los equipos están saliendo a la cancha-_

_-Por el lado izquierdo del estadio comienza a salir las __Urracas de Monstrose__ -_

_-Y por el lado derecho salen los Chudley Cannons -_

_-Ambos equipos han demostrado su desplante en la escoba mientras hacen piruetas mientras se colocan en sus puestos respectivos-_

_-Si, tienes razón…en estos momentos los capitanes, Potter y__ Bergson__ se están dando la mano y jurando que harán un juego limpio, pero todos sabemos que eso es prácticamente imposible-_

_-jajjajaja, no recuerdo haber visto o conocer de algún partido en que equipos contrarios hayan sido amables entre si-_

_-Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_-Nos encontramos en el otro estadio que esta destinado para el campeonato de quidditch nacional de las mujeres, y como era de esperar también son mujeres las que relataran el partido que comenzara dentro de unos minutos-_

_-Así es Brooke, este encuentro se ha destacado por el gran asombro que a dado la nomina de las __HolyHead Arpies__ al presentarse como una cazadora, Ginny Weasley, que bien, a tenido un buen desempeño durante amistosos y otros campeonatos, sin la misma relevancia que este, no es una carta estable en los partidos, pero al parecer Wood considera que esta chica tiene los requisitos para ser titular en el campeonato como lo planteo en una entrevista-_

_-Así es, al parecer Wood le tiene mucha confianza a Weasley, esperemos que demuestre que él no se ha equivocado en elegirla por sobre de la jugadora titular a la cual remplazara hoy y al parecer en los demás partidos-_

_-Si, muchos se extrañaron de esta decisión, incluso la misma jugadora-_

_-Por lo que me dicen por interno, las jugadoras ya se encuentran en posiciones para arrancar este partido, mientras esperamos les contaremos de quienes están conformados los equipos-_

_-En el equipo de las_ _Avispas de Wimbourne __tenemos como cazadoras a Carrie Jones, Asleen Craig y Julie Walters, como bateadoras a Christine Shaw y Donna Barnathan, como guardiana a Elisabeth Seresin y en el puesto de buscadora a Amy Gambon -_

_-Y la nómina de las __HolyHead Arpies__ están en el puesto cazadoras a Ginny Weasley, Jessica Campbell y Claire Bagman, como bateadoras a Emily Mullet y Daphne Colly, como guardiana a Brooke Potts y finalmente como buscadora a Charlotte Wood._

_-Mira Brooke, ya comienza haber movimiento en las entradas de lo equipos-_

_-Si, al parecer ya están por salir los equipos…..oh, en este momento ya están saliendo, debo decir que las __HolyHead Arpies se ven preciosas con su nuevo uniforme alternativo-_

_-Concuerdo contigo, el color lila las hacer ver mas femeninas, imponiendo mas glamour en la cancha-_

_-Las capitanas ya se encuentran en el centro de la cancha para iniciar el partido, el arbitro le da las indicaciones y……-_

_-COMIENZA EL JUEGO!!!!!!!-_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ginny estuviste grandiosa-la felicitaba Jessica una vez terminado el partido

-Ay, si no fue para tanto, solo fue un buen juego el cual ganamos-diciendo esto último comenzó hacer el famoso baile de la victoria que realizaban ambas cada vez que ganaban

Mucho de los jugadores de otros equipos que pasaban por el pasillo de los camarines en el estadio las miraban y se reía por el loco que estaban haciendo.

-Miren, miren, miren, de quienes más se podía esperar un espectáculo así- murmuró Brittany jugadora del mismo equipo, quien había sido reemplazada por Ginny

-Hola Brittany, también es un gusto verte-comento Ginny en tono irónico

Desde su llegada había tenido problemas con ella, en cierta forma Brittany se sentía amenazada por Ginny quien le podía quitar su puesto, y así había sido, aunque la cazadora titular era Brittany, Ginny la había reemplazada un par de veces en uno que otro partido demostrando lo buena que era, incluso en una ocasión Ginny había logrado que el equipo ganara por una diferencia de 20 puntos en la final del campeonato Red God, jugando con Brittany quien no pudo llevarse los créditos; eso molesto mucho a esta última quien decidió hacerle la vida imposible mientras pudiera; pero lo que mas la molestaba era que Wood estaba loco por Ginny, y a ella ni siquiera la miraba…

-Pues el mío no lo es-respondió poniendo mala cara

-Bueno, eso no es mi problema-le contesto mirándola con cara de no muy buenas amigas

-Si que es tu problema, tu presencia es la que me molesta enana- respondió riéndose de Ginny

-Prefiero mil veces ser "enana", antes de ser una loca de patio como tú-contestó Ginny mirándola con desafío

Jessica que esta siendo testigo de la pelea que se estaba formando poco a poco comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás porque ya sabía que se venia la tercera guerra mundial.

-A mi no me llamas loca me escuchaste mocosa- y se tiro hacia Ginny a pegarle como lo hacían las muggles que vio en una película. Ginny al principio no fue capaz de reaccionar ante la sorpresa que se llevo, pero luego de un rato fue ella quien tomo la ventaja estando arriba de Brittany…..

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ya había terminado el partido los Chudley Cannons había masacrado a las Urracas de Monstrose, 550 vs 60, y la estrella del partido había sido él, Harry Potter….todavía se encontraba en los camarines…quería que la prensa que se encontraba afuera desapareciera para poder salir tranquilo….ya nadie quedaba junto a él, Ron estaba en esos momento dando la conferencia de prensa después del triunfo….sonaba raro escuchar y decir esa palabra…..hace más de dos años que no podía decirla con pertenencia….pero hoy si lo hacía……había sido la estrella…había demostrado quien era Harry Potter….había atrapado a la Snitch dando un verdadero espectáculo, como solía hacerlo antes….le costaba créelo….había ganado….él no había hecho el ridículo…..había sido parte del triunfo……

Ya no se escuchaba tanto ajetreo fuera del camarín, termino de arreglarse y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, salió sin ningún problema, al parecer los periodistas se había aburrido de esperarlo…..estaba feliz de que no hubiera ninguno….camino tranquilo por el pasillo….sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta…..aún se acordaba que lo último que se acordó antes de atrapar la Snitch…..era en su sonrisa….esa que le hacía sacar mil suspiros…..de pronto escucho unos gritos que provenían del pasillo siguiente que venía…._-maldita perra, me las pagaras por sacarme del equipo-….-tu solita te sacaste de el…..yo solo demostré que soy mejor que ti-…..-no lo eres, solo tienes el puesto porque te acostarte con Wood-…..-no puedes inventar una mejor escusa que esa….sería repugnante acostarse con él….pero de haber sido así debes estar celosísima por no haber sido tú la que se acostó con él-….-eso no es verdad….la única que lo desea eres tú-.…-por favor, no digas estupideces, la única que lo desea eres tú pero como él no te toma en cuenta, te desquitas conmigo……-eres una……._pero no se alcanzo a terminar la frase porque unas manossacaron a Ginny que en ese momento esta siendo atacada por Brittany….

-Gin, porque haces esto-escucho decir a la persona que la ayudo a salir de la pelea

-Yo no tengo la culpa…todo lo empezó ella…me vino a insultar y después se tiro arriba mío y comenzó a pegarme-hablaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, esos brazos la así vulnerable…se había aguantado todo la rabia y pena de los insultos de Brittany y al sentir esos brazos no sintió miedo de liberar todos sus sentimientos.

-Te creo pequeña, te creo….ya levántate…vamos a la enfermería para que te curen esas heridas que tienes….-murmura en su oído, mientras la acariciaba la espalda tratando que calmarla

-Esta bien, vámonos-respondió sin siquiera fijarse en su auxiliador, aunque no necesitaba ser inteligente para darse cuenta que era él……seguía usando el perfume que le había regala en navidad

-Y ustedes 4, no las quiero ver más cerca de Ginny, porque si las encuentro o me entero de quieren hacerle o ya le hicieron daño se las tendrán que ver conmigo…..y no creo que quieran tener problemas- les grito con cara de poco amigos a las chicas que ni siquiera respiraban del miedo que tenían…- y tengan por seguro que su entrenador se enterara de lo sucedido-

-Gracias…Harry….-

-De nada pequeñita-respondió sonriendo. Una vez que Ginny ya se encontraba de pie, Harry miró por última vez a Brittany que estaba siendo ayudada por sus amigas que miraban con asombro el gesto que había tenido Harry con Ginny, Jessica mientras tanto recogía las pertenencia de Ginny que estaban desparramadas por el suelo…..y así comenzaron rumbo a la enfermería…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Sra. Weasley, le recomiendo que haga reposo llegando ahora a su habitación, los remedios que le dio la tranquilizaran y calmaron los dolores que siente-comento la enfermera

-No se preocupe, seguirá todas las instrucciones como usted ordena-contesto Harry mirando a Ginny que ya empezaba a inquietarse por estar tanto tiempo acostada en la camilla

-Una pregunta, me quedaran marcas en la cara-pregunto Ginny

-Yo creo que si, las heridas que tiene son bastantes profundas y fea, si me perdona, a pesar de que si se las cuida y se hecha la crema que le recete puede que aminoren las marcas, siendo no muy notorias-le respondió la enfermera-le doy de alta y se puede retirar a su habitación-

-Gracias-respondieron los dos a la vez

-De nada- dijo sonriendo al ver la pareja

Una vez ya fuera de la habitación, Ginny solo pudo sentir abrazos, su hermano y Hermione la estaba esperando junto con Jessica que tenía todas sus cosas.

-Como se enteraron-pregunto a Ron y Hermione

-Yo les dije lo que te había sucedido, de hecho también se lo informe a Wood, que me dijo que vendría, pero todavía no llega-respondió Jessica

-Gracias- y la abrazó

- Bueno hermanita, yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu habitación a descansar porque mañana tienes un partido que jugar-

-Yo opino lo mismo- comento Hermione

-Yo me sumo- hablo Jessica

Todos miraron a Harry esperando a que hablara, pero solo tenia ojos para Ginny que una vez haber escuchado a Jessica dirigió su mirado hacia él esperanzada a que no digiera lo mismo……o que digiera otra cosa….

-Yo…creo que la decisión debe tomarla Ginny, ya conversaron con ella la enfermera sobre las precauciones que debe tomar- hablo mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Entonces no hay que darle más vuelta al asunto, yo decido que me iré a la habitación a descansar porque me duele todo el cuerpo y después iré a la fiesta de bienvenida que dará el ministerio-termino de hablar tomando sus cosas y comenzando a caminar dirección a su habitación.

Todos quedaron choqueados al ver como Ginny de dirigía a su habitación como sin nada hubiera pasado…

-Creo que cada vez esta mas loca-comento Ron

-Yo opino lo mismo-apoyo Jessica a Ron

-Creo que iré a verla, tengo cosas que conversar con ella-habló Hermione mirando a sus acompañantes. Se despidió de ellos y tomó el mismo curso que Ginny

-Yo me iré a mi habitación a descansar para mañana-hablo Harry mirando por donde las dos chicas se había ido

-Te acompaño-le hablo Ron

-Ok-

-Gracias Jessica por avisarnos-le dijo Ron

-De nada, Ginny es mi mejor amiga, por ella haría cualquier cosa-comento

-Te creo, y me alegro que ella tenga una amiga como tú-comento Ron mirándola con cariño

-Mejor me voy porque también estoy cansada, hoy fue un gran partido-

-Las felicito, supe que ganaron por mucha diferencia-comento Harry

-Si ganamos 550 a 170, Ginny demostró que es la mejor nueva jugadora que hay en Inglaterra, espero que la vea el entrenador de la selección nacional y la convoque para el campeonato mundial femenino….yo también oí que ustedes ganaron y que Harry fue la estrella del partido-

-Ojala que la llamen….y déjame decirte que todos hablan de eso….Harry realmente fuiste la estrella…le demostraste a todos que eres el mejor buscador de Quidditch que hay en toda Inglaterra-comento Ron mirando a su amigo que poco a poco se iba encorvando al escuchar las palabra de Ron

-Concuerdo completamente con eso….Ginny siempre me comentaba….-al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de Jessica, Harry levanto inmediatamente la cabeza sintiendo como su monstruo interior comenzaba a saltar de alegría la saber que Ginny había hablado de él durante estos dos años que estuvieron separados-…siempre comentaba que tu eras el mejor buscador que había conocido-termino de decir mirando a Harry con una sonrisa…ya se estaba imaginado la misión que tenía en este campeonato….hacer que Harry y Ginny volvieran a estar juntos….

ooooooooooooooooooo

-Ginny espera-gritaba Hermione al divisar a su amiga, esta al escuchar su nombre giro y la espero

-Hermi, que haces tú acá, no se supone que deberías estar con mi hermano haciendo no se que cosa-le dijo con cara de pícara

-Para tu información, tu hermano y yo no hacemos esas cosa a esta hora del día, y con quien quiero hablar es contigo acerca de esas cosas que tienes en tu cara-dijo señalando las cicatrices

-Ven, mejor vamos a mi habitación para estar más cómodas- y ambas retomaron el camino

Una vez dentro de la habitación se estiro en la cama y se tomo unos medicamentos que le dio la enfermera para los dolores

-Y bien, cuéntame como es que llegaron esas cicatrices a tu cara-Ginny iba a contestar pero Hermione la interrumpió- y quiero toda la verdad, nada a medias- dijo sonriendo sabiendo como su amiga

-Yo con Jessica íbamos saliendo de los camarines y en el pasillo comenzamos hacer el baile de la victoria, cuando llegó Brittany-pero diviso la cara de confusión de Hermione sobre quien era-la jugadora por la que a veces juego, es más antigua de esta generación en el equipo, además de que era la favorita de Wood hasta que llegue al equipo- respondió a su cara de interrogación

-La que estaba enamoraba de Oliver y siente celos por ti, la misma que me contaste por cartas-preguntó Hermione

-Si la misma, de hecho sigue enamorada de Wood, pero él no la toma en cuenta, no la vez más haya que una jugadora más-

-mmmm, continua con lo que sigue después de que hicieron el baile de la victoria-

-De repente llegó ella y me dijo que quien mas que yo podía estar dando un espectáculo así, que me acostaba con Wood para tener el puesto que tengo y un montón de cosas más que ya ni me acuerdo-

-Y como fue que terminaste peleando como muggle?- pregunto Hermione

-Se tiro arriba mío porque yo le dije que prefería ser enana antes que una loca de patio-dijo tapándose la cara de vergüenza por lo que había dicho

-algo más le dijiste?, porque créeme que por los golpes y las cicatrices en tu cara no creo que solo eso la hayan provocado pegarte como lo hizo-pero en esos momento Ginny iba a reclamar por lo dicho pero Hermione se le adelanto- yo no la defiendo, creo que la forma en que reaccionó no fue la mejor, pero también se como es mi mejor amiga y cuñada cuando la insultan y la maquiavélica que puedes llegar a ser-dijo riéndose

-Bueno tienes razón, le dije después de que se me tiró encima que la única que se quería acostar con Wood era ella y que la pobre nunca lo haría porque él no la tomaba en cuenta-terminó diciendo volviéndose a tapar la cara con la sábana. Pero lo que más le extraña que Hermione no le diera ninguna charla, ni reto por lo dicho, sino que la miró y la abrazó diciendo que había estado bien en la forma que había reaccionado, a pesar que consideraba un poco fuerte las cosas que dijo, la "bruja", como la habían empezado a llamar, se merecía todo eso y más y que ojala Wood la sacara del equipo por indisciplina. Después de charlar un rato más acerca de cómo creían que fuera la mejor forma de que Hermione le contara a Ron de que iban a ser padres, Ginny fue cayendo en un sueño producto de las pastilla que había tomado, Hermione la dejo arropada y se fue a su habitación, para ver si encontraba a su esposo y pudieran hablar más tranquilamente de lo que les preparaba el futuro.

Oooooooooooooooo

Harry había llegado a su habitación hacía un par de horas…en esos momento estaba estirado en la cama mirando el techo tratando de que este le diera una respuesta de todo lo que estaba pasando….hacía un par de horas había estaba con Gin muy cerca, la había abrazado…había sido se hombro de consuelo….había estado como siempre soñando que estaría cuando le pasara algo….se había enterado que ella hablaba de él durante los dos años que estuvieron separados….pero lo más importante es que había sentido nuevamente el monstruo dentro suyo que rugía frente a cualquier acción de ella…aunque ella no estuviera directamente presente…..miró la hora…9:30 pm… ya estaba empezando la fiesta de gala que haría el ministerio para celebrar el inicio del campeonato…a pesar que había traía un traje formal como se lo había ordenado Ron, no tenía ganas de ir… sabiendo que ella estaría presente….nunca cambiaría…lo que se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de que nadie ni nada que la hiciera cambiar de decisión…

De repente sintió un golpe en la puerta, una vez que la abrió para ver quien era no encontró a nadie…cuando ya estaba por cerrar la puerta se percato que había un sobre...se extraño de que estuviera sellado y dirigido a él….se dirigió nuevamente a la cama mientras lo habría…se sentó en esta y leyó atentamente su contenido……una sonrisa se asomo en su cara……

ooooooooooooooo

Se despertó un poco perdida en el tiempo…recordaba que había estado hablando con Hermione….pero al parecer se había quedado dormida….miró el reloj y eran las 11:30 pm, la fiesta había ya iniciado…pero ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir….trató de levantarse pero le dolía todavía el cuerpo…aunque en menos intensidad….decidió ir al baño, debía mojarse la cara para despejarse un poco, mañana tenía partido, a pesar que era en la tarde, Wood las había citado temprano igual…..salió del baño y camino al closet para buscar un piyama que ponerse….se estaba cambiando cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta….se dirigió a ella a medio vestir…

-Quien será a esta hora-se pregunto mentalmente, pero al estar cerca de la puerta de percató que había un sobre en la entrada, que al parecer había sido deslizado por debajo de su puerta…..lo levanto y nuevamente golpearon la puerta…-ya voy –gritó para que la otra persona se tranquilizará….abría el sobre y leyó el contenido mientras abría la puerta….su sorpresa fue mayor….Harry estaba fuera de ella con una botella de vino muggle que solían tomar cuando iban a restaurantes…y con una sonrisa que no se acordaba haberla visto sino en Hogwarts, durante esas escapadas nocturnas que realizaban a media noche...esa era su hora…a media noche.....

-Nos juntamos a media noche….-murmuró en su oído, como solía hacerlo, y ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo…… Harry tenia el control de ella……


	7. Dime que si

Tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo, pero esto de la universidad no me a dejado actualizar…ahora que estoy de vacaciones creo que subiré mas capítulos….ojale que les guste

saludos a todos

CAPITULO 7

Dime que si…..

No lo podía creer, sólo hacía unas horas se había levantado toda adolorida por la pelea que había tenido con Brittany, y ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de Harry con quien había caía en los brazos de Morfeo hace un par de hora…la tenía tan fuertemente abrazada como si no quisiera que se despegara de él…..una sonrisa se apareció un su cara….había hecho el amor con Harry…..había sido su primera vez…..no la olvidaría nunca….solo recordaba con después de su llegada había discutido y después…….

_Flash Back_

_-Nos juntamos a media noche….-murmuró en su oído, y ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo………….. _

_-Harry, que sorpresa-dijo sonriendo, estaba nerviosa, debía reconocer…el verle esa sonrisa en su cara le había hecho recordar los años en los que compartieron juntos como amigos…..como novios…esos tiempos en los cuales no existía nada a su alrededor que no fue ellos dos…._

_-Para mi también fue una sorpresa recibir tu invitación- le respondió sonriendo mientras acomodaba la botella de vino muggle que solían tomar –mira lo que traje para celebrar….-pero no termino la frase al percatarse de la vestimenta de Ginny… _

_-Mi pequeña, ¿estabas por acostarte?- preguntó Harry al percatarse que Ginny se encontraba a con los pantalón que ocupaba para dormir y con la polera que tenía cuando la dejó._

_-Si, recién me desperté- le dijo con voz nerviosa, se recriminaba mentalmente por ser tan tonta al volver a sentirse intimidada por esa mirada…aún después de 4 años él volvía a colocar su mundo en caos- me estaba alistando para dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano…Wood nos quiere tener temprano calentando para el partido-_

_-Ah-respondió, no le concordaba lo que había leído en la carta con lo que estaba viendo, se suponía que Ginny lo estaría esperando para hablar….pero lo que se encontró fue a Ginny alistándose para irse a dormir…_

_-Harry me disculpas un minutos porfavor, me voy a ir a poner lo que me resta del pijama a la habitación…toma asiento o si tienes hambre saca algo para comer..- le dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la carta que había encontrado en el suelo y tomando rumbo hacia el dormitorio._

_-Ok no hay problema, pero si quieres me puedo ir para que puedas dormir y descansar de la paliza que te dieron- le dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que le último que había dicho la haría enojar…le encantaba hacerla enojar….aún recordaba que cada vez que la hacia enojar siempre la terminaba de calmar con un beso…esos besos que solo ella sabía darle…para después terminar ambos tumbados en algún sillón de la sala común donde abrazados contemplaban las llamas de la chimenea…._

_-Oye, no te voy a permitir que te rías de mí, además yo fui la que dio la paliza si no te acuerdas…-le dijo ya estando en el dormitorio, mientras abría el sobre que había encontrado en la puerta…_

_**Gin- Gin:**_

_**Sabes que te quiero mucho amiga….y sabes también que he sido te confidente todos estos años…hoy me he dado cuenta mientras estábamos en la enfermería que por más que quieran, tú y Harry, demostrar que no sienten nada no lo logran…….Solo tómalo con un pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado lo que estoy por hacer…….disfrútalo….mañana me cuentas…**_

_**Besos Jessica**_

_O sea de eso se trataba todo….por eso Harry estaba en su habitación…..lo más seguro que Jessica se había encargado no sabía como para que él llegara a su pieza……pero no terminó de poner en marcha su cerebro cuando escuchó las palabra de Harry…._

_-Claro que me acuerdo Gin……recuerdo claramente que la que terminó en enfermería fuiste tú y no ella…-ahora si que la había hecho enojar de seguro….no pudo contenerse de decir esas palabras… ahora si que había perdido el poco terreno que tenía ganado con ella…_

_Y como lo había imaginado en un dos por tres tenía frente a él a una pelirroja bastante enojada que no tenía cara de querer compartir su tiempo con él….-¿quieres un poco de vino Gin?- le preguntó sonriendo pero sabiendo que ni eso lo salvaría de la gran discusión y gritos que tendría que soportar por haber abierto su boca sin antes pensar lo que saldría de ahí…_

_-Harry James Potter…. ¿que acabas de decir?- le gritó, pero ni siquiera había comenzado ha abrir su boca para defenderse cuando le gritó – y no me digas que no era nada o que no lo recuerdas porque yo si lo hago- terminó de gritarle señalando con un dedo…_

_-Gin lo que yo dije fue que la que terminó en enfermería fuiste tú y no ella…- le dijo bajando la cabeza…sabía lo que se avecinaba más de sus gritos y le diría lo idiota que era por echarlo todo a perder y bla bla bla…lo que siempre le repetía….._

_-Harry, mírame-le dijo con una voz tan suave que le daba escalofrío escucharla….-Porfavor mírame, tienes razón...me dieron una paliza que ni en mis sueños me imaginé alguna vez recibir….-terminó de decir sentándose en la mesita de centro que había al frente de Harry quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había….-disculpa por haberte gritado….pero sabes como me pongo cada vez que alguien se burla de lo que me ocurre…..no es la primera vez que me vez en este estado….enojada…-dijo esto último sonriendo acordándose de las peleas que tenía y la mejor parte era la reconciliación…_

_-Si que te conozco…y por esto mismo es que creo que tú no estas en tus cabales….creí que no estaría vivo para ver a una Weasley pedir disculpa…..esto es todo un acontecimiento….-dijo riéndose al ver la cara de Ginny – te acepto la disculpa pero para perdonarte completamente te invito a una copa y no acepto un no como respuesta- le dijo mientras le ofrecía una copa del vino preferido de ambos…_

_-Ok, te acepto la copa- respondió sonriéndole, todo estaba bien…continuaría con el plan que había planeado con Jessica…Harry volvería a ser suyo….volverían a ser uno como lo eran cuando ambos eran unos simples adolescentes……_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora se acordaba completamente de lo que había pasado….después de unas cuantas copas Harry le había invitado a bailar como lo hacían antes…..no necesitaban música……el solo sentir el cuerpo de otro junto al suyo los hacia volar a una nueva dimensión para los otros…pero que para ellos era la que los acogía cada vez que se sumergían en su mundo….

Después de baile se había recostado en el sillón y había comenzado a hablar de sus vidas….de lo que había hecho todo este tiempo……pero al parecer eso no era lo que ambos necesitaban….se miraron por un buen rato los dos…solo mirándose a los ojos….avellana y esmeralda se hicieron uno solo….no sabía como y porque razón termino estando a solo pocos centímetros de su boca….no recordaba como había sucedido que Harry la estuviera besando como lo hacía en el colegio…..no recordaba como había llegado a su cama y en ese estaba semi desnuda frente a una Harry también semi desnudo que respiraba rápidamente al igual que ella…..no recordaba como ambos habían terminado desnudos en su cama tocándose como si el mundo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse frente a ellos…..pero si recordaba claramente cuando sintió a Harry dentro suyo…..si recordaba los gemidos de Harry en su oído….si recordaba el placer que sentía al sentir entrar y salir a Harry de ella….si recordaba la cara de Harry, sus ojos como brillaban cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo……si recordaba que se había sentido la mujer más feliz de mundo…..si recordaba y recordaría que esa noche ella y Harry había sido uno solo en todos los sentidos y que se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban…a por lo menos cuando lo amaba ella… y él ¿aún la amaba?....esperaba que la respuesta fuera un sí……

Miró el reloj… marcaba las 4:00 am, aún le quedaba tiempo para seguir durmiendo junto a él….porque por lo que veía él no tenía ninguna expresión de querer soltarla y dejarla dormir sola….sonrió cuando lo sintió moverse más sobre ella… esa noche o más bien este día sería el mejor de su vida…..se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y dejó que el cansancio le ganara por esta vez…….


	8. ¿Qué hay después de esto?

CAPITULO 8

¿Que hay después de esto?

Hacia un par de minutos o quizás horas….ya ni recordaba….que se había despertado…..el volver a sentir ese aroma nuevamente lo había hecho temblar como en aquellos tiempos…..desde que había despertado hasta ahora no había hecho otra cosa que observarla detenidamente……nada en ella había cambiado….seguía teniendo las misma pecas en los mismo lugar que recordaba….23 pecas…..aún recordaba la expresión de su cara cuando una tarde en los jardines, mientras se encontraban acostados en el césped él le había dicho que tenía 23 pecas en su rostro…….Ginny le había dirigido una cara de asombro porque ni ella misma se había dado la molestia de contar cuantas pecas tenía…de hecho en más de una ocasión le había comentado cuanto las odiaba……su piel seguí tan blanca como la nieve….tan suave y tan dulce…..le fascinaba sentir el sabor de su piel…..le fascinaba cuando eran novios y le seguía fascinando después de 4 años…….respiraba tranquilamente como no hubiera nada que la molestara……pero la más importante era que la seguía amando como cuando tenía 17 años…..ni un día hizo que la dejara de amar…..y anoche por primera vez se había demostrado cuanto se amaban…..

El ruido del despertador lo hizo saltar de susto….sintió como Ginny comenzaba a despertarse…..podía apreciar que la pelirroja no tenia ninguna intención de dejar la cama…..después de unos minutos en los cuales ésta lucho con las sábanas se pudieron juntar sus miradas……la vio como se sonrojaba al mirarlo……lo más seguro era que se estaba acordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior…….su noche….

-Buenos día Gin-le dijo sonriendo y moviéndole un flequillo de pelo que había refalado por su mejilla

-Hola Harry-le contestó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se perdía en estos….-como dormiste- le preguntó, aunque para sus adentro se estaba recriminando de la estúpida pregunta que le había hecho

-Muy bien-le contestó- de hecho no recuerdo haber dormido tan bien- dijo esto último abrazándola hacia él……pudo sentir como temblaba con el simple roce de sus dedos en su espalda…-quieres saber porque dormí tan bien- le pregunto mientras comenzaba a besar su hombro…..

-Siiiiii-respondió con un gemido…-dime porque dormiste bien- terminó de preguntar….Harry la estaba besando como nunca soñó…estaba perdiendo su control….ya no tenía control sobre ella…..todo el control lo tenía él…..

-mmmmmm-escuchó salir de la boca de Harry-Gin, Gin, Gin…..no sabes cuanto he deseado poder besar tu piel…..poder tenerte entre mis brazos…poder sentir tu calor en mí-dijo esto último mientras descendía por su pecho….a esta altura Ginny estaba completamente acostada sobre la cama mientras Harry comenzaba a subir lentamente sobre ella ….-dormí tan bien Gin porque lo hice contigo….porque dormí contigo mi amor….-terminó de decir antes de comenzar a descender lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen…..allí soñó por un minutos que podía existir un pequeño Potter……solo lograba escuchar a Ginny gemir su nombre…..pidiéndole porfavor que no parará…..que siguiera….y así lo hizo….no paró…..recorrió cada parte de piel que tenía por delante….beso hasta lo inimaginable…..solo escuchar más y más gemidos provenientes de Ginny…._Harry Harry Harry….por dios….ohhhhhh Harryyyy_…fue lo último que escuchó cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron….

-Ginny ábreme-escucharon gritar-soy yo Hermione-volvieron a decir

-Rayos es Herm- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a zafarse de los brazos de Harry quien todavía no lograba recuperarse de lo que minutos antes había estado viviendo….

-Ginny ábreme la puerta- volvió a gritar Hermione

-Harry, porfavor déjame levantarme de la cama para poder vestirme- le dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a moverse para salir de la cama para comenzar a ponerse algo para taparse…..pero él no podía reaccionar….se había quedado sentado en la cama mirándola como se vestía sin decirle ninguna palabra……eso era lo que dolía….lo había sacado de encima suyo como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara de lo que minutos antes había ocurrido……

-Porfavor Harry quieres vestirte-le había dicho Ginny mientras le tiraba la ropa que estaba desparramada por la habitación….-Harry, quieres moverte-le volvió a decir- Hermione en estos momentos debe estar planeando como poder entrar a la habitación……

La miró por última vez……antes de comenzar a vestirse, mientras escuchaba nuevamente la voz de Hermione……no había razón para seguir en esta habitación…….pensó mientras le veía arreglarse para pasar desapercibido que habían estado a punto de volver ha hacer el amor……..ya no quedaba rastro alguno de ese momento…….

oooooooooooo

-Ginny, porque te demorabas tanto en abrirme la puerta-le dijo Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación inspeccionándola

-Herm, buenos día a ti también- le respondió como una sonrisa sarcástica

-A mi no me vengas con tú sarcasmo Ginny- le respondió

-Herm, no te abrí antes porque estaba durmiendo profundamente- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones –además que haces a esta hora de la mañana, no tienes nada más importante que estar haciendo-terminó de hablar

-Lo siento por haberte despertado- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella –pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- dijo esto último mirando el suelo

-Herm, mírame y dime que pasa-le preguntó -mi hermano te hizo algo porque si es así soy capaz de ir en este mismo momento a pegarle si es necesario- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-No Ginny..no es necesario……es más creo que no se dio cuenta que me hizo algo- le comentó mientras se tapaba la cara y comenzaba a llorar

-Herm, amiga dime que te pasa…no quiero verte llorar….¿que te hizo mi hermano esta vez?-la interrogo –tiene relación con mi pequeño sobrino que viene en camino-

-Si- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla –ayer una vez que llegue a la habitación él me estaba esperando como siempre……yo me dirigí al baño para cambiarme y ponerme el pijama cuando él comenzó a contarme que se había encontrado con un viejo compañero de equipo y que había comenzado a hablar y que este le había comentado que iba a ser padre- le contaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos – yo pensé que él me iba a decir que le gustaría la idea de ser padre y yo iba a poder cumplir sus deseos- dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero paso todo lo contrario ¿o no?- intervino Ginny mirándola

-Si-dijo esto volviendo a ponerse a llorar- me dijo que él no se imaginaba con niños chicos, además que así no podría acompañarlo a los eventos si tenía un bebe y que hasta el momento él estaba contento con el matrimonio que teníamos…-dijo aumentando el llanto

-que más te dijo mi hermano Herm-

- y que no se imaginaba a mi siendo madre…..ni él siendo padre…que aún era muy joven para serlo- dijo esto último llorando con mucha angustia

Ginny solo supo abrazarla mientras Hermione lloraba en su hombro……su hermano siempre metía la pata con Hermione…pero estaba vez había sido mucho….como pudo decirle que no la veía como madre….se había pasado…..en ese momento se acordó de Harry….se suponía que todavía estaba en su habitación…le había pedido que se escondiera hasta que Hermione se fuera…..pero no había sido de la mejor forma…..se le vino a la cabeza los ojos de éste cuando se dirigía ha abrir la puerta…..sus ojos demostraban pena……decepción…….

ooooooooo

Había logrado salir sin que se dieran cuenta…..era bueno traer siempre consigo la capa de invisibilidad…..pero a pesar de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida……había tenido que despertar del sueño…..le había dolido mucho la reacción que había tenido Ginny con él…..él sabía que Hermione era capaz de derrumbar la puerta pero él sentía que no había sido la mejor forma de terminar con lo que había comenzado de hacer… era como si Ginny no hubiera querido que Hermione se enterará de que habían hecho….a lo mejor eran puras ideas suyas….era mejor que esto se mantuviera oculto por un tiempo…no quería que se arruinara la maravillosa noche que había tenido porque se involucraban terceros en su relación……luego de los partidos de ambos hablaría con Ginny…..tenía que terminar lo que habían comenzado hace un rato…..

Estaba tan absorto en su mundo que no se dio cuenta con quien chocó

-Lo siento-dijeron. Había sido tan fuerte el choque que se había caído y de pasa había botado un montón de carpetas que eran de la otra persona….

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve…..- pero no termino de hablar ya que en el momento se encontraba rodeados de unos brazos que le eran reconocidos……

-Harry, tanto tiempo sin vernos- comentó la persona con la que había chocado

-Cho- logró decir – tan tiempo sin verte- terminó de decir sonriendo de forma cortés. En realidad no se alegraba mucho el volver a encontrársela….pero más que nada no se alegraba que estuvieran en el mismo hotel dos de sus ex novias. Era sabido por todo el mundo cuanto odio existía entre ella….y lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos, por experiencia propia, sabía que traería más de un dolor de cabeza……

-Harry, debo decirte que cada vez te encuentras más guapo-le dijo sonriéndole en forma coqueta mientras le arreglaba la camisa que llevaba puesta…..

-Gracias-contestó mientras de forma disimulada trataba de correrse para quitar sus manos sobre su cuerpo – y ¿Qué haces por acá?- le pregunto mientras su mente trabajaba a full para crear una buena escusa para escaparse de las garras de Cho….no quería tener más problemas….entre él y Ginny las cosas estaba saliendo bien…bueno no tan bien…pero iba por un buen camino y no quería arruinar todo por un amorío de niñez y por tener una loca frente a él….

-Creo que esa pregunta está demás Harry- le comento mientras más se acercaba a él – Se supone que tú como gran estrella de Quidditch sabrás quienes son los corresponsales que El Profeta manda para cubrir este campeonato- termino de decir mientras le pasaba una de sus plumas por su pecho

-Ah, no lo sabía..sabes que no me gusta mucho los reporteros por lo que evito saber acerca de ellos- le respondió mientras trataba de irse alejando más de ella…

-Harry…cariño creo que ya es hora de que cambies esa percepción que tienes de los reporteros…-le decía mientras comenzaba a acorralarlo entre una pared y ella…

-mmm, lo dudo- le respondió alcanzando junto a escapar de lo que sería un gran error…- fue un gusto en encontrarme contigo Cho, pero en este momento voy atrasado al entrenamiento y todavía tengo que pasar a mi dormi….- dijo esto último no terminando la frase y rogando que Cho no lo hubiera escuchado, por sino estaría en grandes problemas, mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo…

-Nos vemos- le respondió Cho, quien perfectamente había escuchado lo último que había dicho Harry….esto no se lo esperaba…se suponía que Harry, SU HARRY no estaba saliendo con nadie…..se suponía que en este campeonato Harry volvería a enamorarse de ella…ese era el plan….por eso se había esforzado tanto…..incluso llegando a acostarse con el editor jefe se la sección de deporte del diario para que le diera la posibilidad de reportear este campeonato…….pero al parecer todo había comenzaba mal…..primero anoche no lo había visto en la fiesta….después cuando fue a sorprenderlo a su habitación no lo había encontrado….. y ahora él lo confirmaba que no había pasado toda la noche en su habitación……esto estaba mal…muy mal…….

-Como te iba diciendo Ginny, lejos el mejor partido…….- pero no terminó de hablar Hermione cuando se topó con la mujer menos indicada de estar en este lugar…

-Cho- alcanzó a escuchar la palabra que salía de la boca de Ginny…..

Al parecer el destino estaba empecinado en juntar a estas dos mujeres……el problema era que ambas tenían nuevamente el mismo plan……conquistar a Harry Potter……..y el camino para lograrlo no sería fácil….


End file.
